


In Pieces Within

by sammi273



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Character Death, F/M, Kinda Weird, Love you people that read this!, M/M, Not as good as I originally thought, Top Harry, Whipping, alien 1D, bare with me here, boy/boy, smut period in last chapter, violence but not really much so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi273/pseuds/sammi273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta weird, but I think that I can make it work.</p><p>Basically, Harry is an alien, and Louis is an alien, but he doesn't know it, and he's supposed to save the universe. However, he just wants to be normal.</p><p>Hiya! I'm back in action, and let's see how bad this will be!</p><p>First chapter will be up soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm goes off, signaling the escape of a Grey alien. That alien is my mum, Jay Tomlinson.

Clutching her small two day old baby to her breast, she runs as Chitahuri guards shoot at her. All but one shot miss her, effectively getting her arm with an energy bullet. Biting into her lip to prevent herself from yelling out of pain, she cursed lowly. The baby in her arms began to cry, not able to understand what was going on as the loud explosion of energy bullets went on around them, and his mother could only clutch him tightly with one arm.

"Sh, it's okay my youngling. We are almost there Lou, see the ship is right ahead," Jay said quietly in attempts to calm down the weeping baby.

However, her attempts went in vain as her baby let out a loud screeching cry.

One of the Chitahuri guards recognized this cry, having heard it many times prior, and automatically knew that the escaped Grey also had a baby. He quickly got into his own spaceship just as Jay got into another spaceship not that far off.

Baby on her hip, she quickly started up the saucer with shaking fingers, setting a quick course to the Reds' planet.

As she started to carefully shush and bounce the baby, he gradually grew quiet.

"Mummy," Louis whimpered softly.

"Sh, what's wrong Lou?"

"Mummy hurt." He sniffled, eyes brimming with new tears.

"No, no, no don't cry over me. I'm just fine."

"Louis hurt to," Louis answered, a small fisted hand over his chest, "here."

"It's going to-" before Jay was able to reassure her baby any further, there was a loud crash, and sirens went off, signalling that there had been an attack.

With haste, Jay checked the screen, and saw the chitahurian spaceship of a guard.

Locking onto the enemy ship as a target, she shot out am energy beam at the ship. Quickly setting the energy beam to a higher level, she shot it twice more before the ship blew up.

However, as relief flooded her veins, little did she know was that the chitahuri, in turn, had sent out a tracking signal on her ship, all the way back to base.

***

Just as Jay got out of her ship, five other Chitahuri ships landed next to hers. From the markings, she could immediately tell that they were officials' ships, and took off running. Sprinting towards the Reds' homes, she quickly ducked into one.

"Liam!" Jay yelled as she swiftly tore into his backroom.

A large muscular Red immediately stood up, "Mrs. Tomlinson what's wrong, and who is this little one?"

She held out her baby to him, "I have to be quick, okay? His name is Louis, please just keep him safe, Liam."

He nodded, "I will guard him with my life Jay, I promise."

"You better," she mumbled, pecking Louis on the forehead. "Bye Lou. I'll always love you, and hopefully we'll meet again soon. Be good to Liam okay?"

Louis nodded his understanding, "love you mummy."

Just as he finished those three words, Jay handed him to Liam, and a Chitahuri spoke loudly from somewhere outside.

"There is a Grey among you Reds hiding. If it doesn't come out right now, every single house will be blasted, and any survivors will be held prisoner!"

With one last sad smile at her son, Jay walked out of Liam's house, presenting herself to the chitahuri.

That wouldn't be the last time I saw my mother, but it would be awhile until I saw her again.

Liam carefully set Louis down on a mat, and he sat in front of him.

"Hello there young-ling. Is there anything that you need?"

"Puzzle," Louis nodded.

"Okay," Liam grinned slightly, going to get a small twenty five piece puzzle. Opening the box, he scattered the pieces across the mat between them.

Without a single glance at the milky way picture, Louis began with the corner. Closing his eyes, he searched through his mind for the puzzle piece that fits with it. Once he found it, the piece floated out from the pile of puzzle pieces to connect with the corner piece.

That was how he continued on to complete the puzzle in under five minutes.

mouth agape, Liam cleared his throat, "would you like another?"

When Louis shyly nodded, Liam pulled out another puzzle of The Caverns, the supposed dwelling place of the Energy Beings.

***

It's been a week of Louis living with Liam.

The chitahuri officials have left, leaving behind relieved Reds.

Only a couple of Liam's most trusted and closest friends knew about Louis.

Among those friends are Danielle and Damien, who are siblings.

Danielle helps Liam out with Louis, but Damian doesn't help out as much.

Louis has been happily solving his thousand piece puzzles while wondering where exactly his mum had gone.

However, he was always too afraid to ask Liam, so he didn't.

***

"Liam?" Louis quietly asked months later.

"Yes young-ling?"

"Wher's my mummy?" he asked hesitantly, and even quieter.

Sighing, Liam passed a large hand over his face, "she had to go to protect you."

Frustrated, Louis tried desperately to find the right words. "Can... protect Louis here."

"I'm sorry, Louis, but she can't because the Chitahuri would have found her here with you, and they would kill you and your mum."

Louis' face scrunched up in thought. "Came to a conclusion."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Chitahuri is dumb."

Smiling fondly, Liam nodded, "yes, yes they are."

***

A couple weeks later, the Chitahuri returned with an announcement. "Reds, five months ago, a Grey escaped, and from new information, she had a baby. Tell us now where the baby is or else the baby, and the one protecting it will die when we find them."

Biting his lip, Damian stepped forward before Danielle could stop him "in order to keep peace with the Chitahuri, I will tell you where the Grey young-ling is. Liam Payne has him down that street His house is the first on the right."

Th Official didn't answer, instead, he immediately took off towards Liam's house, a gun in hand, "Harry have your gun ready at all times! The moment we see that baby, I want you to take the shot!"

A chitahuri nodded almost tentatively, but followed his orders as they neared Liam's house.

When they busted into his house, and did a search, all they were able to find was an empty cradle, and half a puzzle in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis once again found himself in a spaceship, in yet another pair of arms.

Danielle had warned Liam that while she was flying her spaceship, she spotted Chitahuri officials on their way to their planet.

Liam had immediately grabbed Louis, and the blanket that Jay had wrapped him in months prior, before leaving the planet, Louis' puzzle only half way done.

"Where we go?" Louis asked.

"To Earth. You'll be safe there for a decade at least," Liam answered.

"Puzzles?"

Liam nodded, "yes, young-ling. There are many puzzles there. In fact, that's where over half of our puzzles come from. There's a factory that makes alien puzzles, and delivers them to different planets secretly."

"We go there?" Louis asked eyes filled with excitement.

"Not now, but maybe we can together once this is all over, sounds good?"

Louis nodded. "Liam going to be with Louis on Earth?"

His usual happy brown eyes turned sad as he shook his head. "I can't, Louis. But you will make new friends when you get there, and you'll forget all about me."

"No!" Louis shook his head vigorously, "no forget Liam! Never forget Liam!"

Liam chuckled lightly, "okay, we'll see. Let's make a deal. If you still remember me, them the next time we see each other, I'll take you to that factory, and buy you as many puzzles as you want okay?"

Louis nodded, "okay."

"You are now entering the Earth's atmosphere," a mechanical-like voice spoke.

"This is the last time we'll see each other for a bit, but I'll visit from time to time and make sure that no harm will come to you as long as you are on Earth. I promise, Louis."

"Louis promise that won't forget Liam."

Grinning slightly, Liam pecked Louis' forehead. "Okay, now I'm going to teleport us down to the orphanage and I'll knock on the door, but I'll need to teleport back before they can see me."

Louis didn't answer as Liam teleported them down to the Earth's orphanage. Carefully, Liam set Louis down on the cold damp ground.

"Goodbye young-ling, we will hopefully meet again soon," Liam said before knocking on the large wooden door.

"Bye- bye Liam," Louis waved as Liam disappeared into the night air.

A tall slender woman carefully lifted Louis up. "Hello there love, welcome to London's Orphanage, do you have a name?" The woman began to search for anything to indicate the small baby's name.

"Name is Louis, and Louis needs puzzles." Louis grinned widely.

***

A week later, just as Louis promised, he didn't forget Liam or his mum.

The orphanage happily supplied Louis with puzzles, clothes, and food as well as water.

Louis didn't eat much since he didn't like how human food tasted and didn't drink much either, since he originally didn't need to drink any water at all.

They figured that Louis was older than he really was since he already had all his teeth and could fluently speak English, and Latin, with an exception of a few grammar problems. Louis could write perfectly in Latin. On Earth, they call it a dead language, however, Latin is the language of the Reds and Greys.

That day started out normally, just like any other.

All the other kids were avoiding Louis, and he didn't care, because he was busy solving his newest puzzle.

A tall couple, a man and a woman, walked into Louis' room during the afternoon, watching intently as Louis solved the puzzle quickly.

"Hello there, Louis, you like puzzles?" the woman with red hair and brown eyes asked.

Louis nodded, still focusing on his puzzle.

"Why do you like puzzles so much?" she asked, sitting in front of Louis.

He shrugged, "they're the one thing that will stay together."

***

"We would like to adopt Louis," the man said to the woman at the front desk.

"Are you sure, sir? We really don't know a lot about him. Heck, we don't even know his full name, where he was born, where he comes from, his actual age, birth date or even his blood type."

This time the woman nodded, and answered calmly, "we're sure. Details can be figured out later."

"Okay then ma'am, can you both fill out these papers, and return within a week?" The woman at the front desk asked, holding out Louis' adoption papers.

Without hesitation, the tall man with blond hair and brown eyes took a hold of the papers, "no problem at all."

I soon knew them as the Perkins, as they were my adoptive parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I noticed how wonky the point of view is, but I hope that it's still understandable!


	3. Chapter 3

There were loud and colorful explosions, and small bright bullets were being shot around me.

A loud siren was going off, but I couldn't run any faster, I just couldn't get away, no matter how hard I tried. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as my bare feet pounded against my feet. Jagged rocks would tear into my feet, but the pain didn't come, so I ignored it.

A particularly loud shot went off, and there was a hot blinding pain in my arm.

I couldn't move any longer, and there was an unearthly high pitched scream, that didn't come from me, before everything went black.

***

I woke up in cold sweat, the sun's rays poking through my window.

Sighing, I sat at my puzzle table, and began to solve my puzzle from yesterday.

My name is Louis Perkins, well at least that was the name given to me. After the Perkins adopted me, they made me take their last name to show their ownership over me, and no one else truly knew my identity.

Not even me.

According to the Perkins, I am sixteen, but I really don't feel that old.

No one, except maybe Liam and my birth parents, know exactly how old I am as well as my name.

I can remember Liam, however, I can't remember how he looks. With no name to put to his face, I am only left to make assumptions.

Here, no one likes me because I am different.

Everyone thinks I'm weird since I don't like what everyone else does, and I'm smarter than them without even trying.

When the Perkins adopted me, that was when they found out that they were able to have children of their own. They did not stop at one, or two either. They had six, Lottie, Edward, Phoebe, Daisy, Fizz, and Georgia.

They don't like me either, and make fun of me.

They're mean to me, and break my finished puzzles apart. Sometimes, when my back is turned, they they steal pieces from my new puzzles and hide them.

I hate when the pieces are missing.

When Mrs. Perkins and Mr. Perkins are watching, they act as if they're little angels sent from heaven.

Since I am adopted, I'm different from them all.

My eyes are blue, theirs are brown like mud.

My hair is brown, theirs are blond and red.

I am short, and they are so tall that they tower high above me.

We are so different in comparison, and I don't understand why they are so mean to me. Maybe it's because I don't play for the right time, in other words, I'm gay. But that can't be the reason, because Edward is gay to, and brings different boys home every night.

Mrs. Perkins doesn't care, neither does Mr. Perkins.

Everyone else has a boyfriend, but I don't because no one even wants to hang out with me, and no one finds me attractive. The Perkins' kids look a lot more attractive than me.

Even Georgia has a 'boyfriend' and she's six years old!

She's just calling him her boyfriend so that she can have his snacks at snack time.

At school, people call me names like 'queer, faggot, and nerd,' but I don't get that much of an escape at home from the Perkins' kids.

I don't consider them my siblings, and it's not just because we have the same last name.

We are different by blood.

We may be 'related' by our last names, but our blood speaks a different story. Instead of having normal red blood like everyone else, my blood is purple. I do my best to hide my abnormal blood color from everyone else.

Don't want to give them another reason to make fun of me.

Yesterday, Mr. Perkins died in a car accident with his friend. There was a lot of blood.

Now Mrs. Perkins left us to go to the funeral, and I have to watch everyone.

However, I don't think that everyone would actually listen to me, especially the older ones.

The only thing that I enjoy more than puzzles, is drawing pictures of crop circles in my sketch book. They're only copies of crop circles that I've seen or heard of. I just feel unintentionally drawn to them, and when I go near them, I am able to feel weird things.

Anyways, my name is Louis Perkins, and I wish that I can keep my life together as well ad I can keep one of my puzzles together.

Above all, I just wish that I could be normal like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HILO! I know that it's a bit slow right now, but there will be action in the chapter after this one! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, I knocked on Lottie's door to make sure that she was up since she has school in an hour.

We all were called out of school early yesterday when we got the news, and were able to be out for the rest of the day, and today if Mrs. Perkins allowed us. However, she didn't want us to 'miss out on an education' and told us to go anyways.

From inside, I could hear a groan of annoyance that sounded a lot like Lottie's. It was still too soon after Mr. Perkins' death to just go back to reality. However, in my defense, I knew him longer than any of the other Perkins' kids, but in their's they knew him their whole lives.

I cleared my throat, "Lottie come on and get up, you have an hour to get up and out of the house."

"Go away queer," Lottie growled.

Even though I was so used to hearing that name thrown at me, it still hurt to hear it from the people who are supposed to be on my side and love me.

I bit my lip. "Are... are you awake?"

"What the Hell do you think!?" I flinched at her tone, grateful that she couldn't see me through the door.

"Just make sure that you and Edward are up in time for school."

I leave her the job of waking up Edward, because he said, and I quote, 'I swear if you fucking wake me up, or even act like you are higher than me, I will break you're damn neck, understood?'

"Whatever," Lottie mumbled lowly.

***

Hoisting my rugged backpack higher on my shoulder, I walked a bit slower as i walked by Silbury Hill. I always walk slower when I get here, because there's a new crop circle here nearly every month. Within my body there was a tugging sensation, and before I could even command myself to walk over, I felt my feet already dragging me off the surprisingly empty street, and towards the large hill.

As I neared, a deep feeling of fear settled through out my body.

There was a new large crop circle engraved into the tall grass, and I quickly pulled out my sketch book, not caring that school starts in twenty minutes, and if I were to sketch this crop circle, then I would be late.

Ignoring the fear I felt, I began to draw.

It resembled a hallway with doors on either side, and a tiled checkered floor.

Without realizing it, I had finished sketching, and was just staring intently at the crop circle that filled me with such a deep dread.

the only question in my head is what; what does it mean?"

***

"Louis Perkins, why are you coming late to my class without a pass, and without your school uniform!?" My trigonometry teacher scolded me. My uniform had gotten muddy from me going to Silbury Hill, so I embarrassingly had to change into my clothes for gym instead.

"I-I'm sorry Miss T, it won't happen again," I looked at my feet in shame, not quite answering her questions, but saving myself from a detention.

"This is just not like you! It had better not happen from now on, now get in your seat this instant, and stop interrupting my class!"

My cheeks burned in embarrassment when everyone laughed as I sat down in my desk in front of the room.

A note was placed on my desk by the girl next to me, and I hesitated before opening it.

'Why are you so late fag? Busy giving your nerdy boyfriend a blow job? Oh wait I forgot, no one wants you, oops.'

Ripping the note into shreds, I got up and threw it away. Various giggles erupted from around the room, and I couldn't help the pang of sadness that tightened in my chest, nor the tears that sprang to my eyes, threatening to spill over.

Clearing my throat, I did my best to hold in my tears as I sat back down in my seat.

***

The back of my neck prickled, and I quickened my pace.

Taking my phone out to distract myself, I checked my texts and found that I had one from Mrs. Perkins.

'Mr. Perkins is buried, so I should be home soon, Louis.'

I loved Mr. Perkins as I would my own father, he was my real father figure, and the only person that I would actually talk to. Mrs. Perkins is a different story. She is to busy to even listen to me for a minute.

Blinking away my tears, I texted back, 'do you know when you'll be back, mum?'

Usually I don't even call her mum unless if I feel scared, or just upset.

'Tomorrow afternoon. Louis are you okay? Text back quickly, I have a meeting to go to soon.'

I heard a rock being kicked behind me, and I quickly turned around, only to be met with nothing but an empty road, and silence. However, I could still sense someone's presence somewhere behind me, watching my every move.

'Okay. I'm fine, don't worry. I have to go now, bye mum.'

She probably wouldn't see it until she got off of her meeting, so I turned off my cell phone, and put it back in my pocket.

Cold fear struck me as if it were an arrow as I passed the crop circle for the second time that day.

That was the moment that I knew something was horribly wrong, and I was going to find out soon, whether or not I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What is dis you may ask!? Two updates in one day, that's what this is! Dun Dun Dun! Bet you can't wait for the next chapter! Don't worry it will be posted either today, tomorrow, or sometime early next week! Love you all, and stay beautiful for me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's early in the morning, and I still haven't been able to fall asleep. Since I'm up already, I might as well do something productive.

Swinging my legs out of bed, I stumbled over to my puzzle, piecing together a few pieces with my hands. I know that I can solve them with my mind, but I don't want to be caught being anything other than normal.

By the time it was five, I had finished three of my new puzzles, and redid them all four times each.

Having nothing better to do, I picked out my school uniform for the day, and walked into the bathroom.

However, little did I know that my clothes wouldn't matter at all, because that day, no one would see me at school, nor me in them.

***

As I walked to school, I knew that someone was following me. Their footsteps were loud behind me, and they kicked rocks into my jean clad calves.

When ever I would turn around, no one is there at all.

Quickening my pace, I pulled out my phone, and texted Ms. Perkins.

'Mum, please text me back, I think that someone's following me.' Not even two seconds later my phone stopped trying to send Ms. Perkins my text, and I noticed that I had absolutely no signal.

Sighing in frustration, I pressed harshly on the send button once again, only to get the same results. In a frenzy, I pressed the call button, and held the cell phone up to my ear.

But there was a sharp noise from my phone, and it beeped as it turned off.

'I should have charged it', was all I could think as I neared the famous hill.

Fear sparked through me, this time it was stronger than before, and nearly painful. A stinging pain shot up my leg, and I heard someone's deep chuckle.

Swiftly turning around, I saw nothing, and no one as the other times before.

"Who's there!?" I yelled out, but my voice only echoed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh yes you are," said the same deep voice.

"No, I am not," I said firmly, however, even I didn't sound too sure of myself.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" his voice asked, sounding amused.

Gulping, I closed my mouth to prevent any other stupid comments from leaving my mouth.

"Oh how lovely, you are so scared right now. Now you are going to come with me, or else I'll make it very painful for you when I whip you."

I backed away slowly, but the footsteps only came closer.

"Please don't," I pleaded. "Just let me go home."

"Nope," and in that moment, there was a large six foot reptilian creature in front of me.

Not able to get any words out, I kept my mouth tightly shut, while my eyes widened.

"What, you scared now?" he smirked, taking large steps towards me.

I wanted to turn and run away, or even scream until I literally couldn't talk anymore, however my feet were stuck, glued to their spot.

"No," I tried to say firmly, but my voice betrayed me, coming out as merely a squeak.

"Sure you aren't, Louis William Tomlinson," he wrapped a very large, strong, and clawed hand around my wrist, applying a painful pressure. "Now let's go."

He started to tug me towards the crop circle, but that was when my instincts finally kicked in, and I attempted to pull my arm free of his grasp.

Chuckling, the creature shook his head, "your time to escape would have been before i grabbed your arm."

Despite his comment, I still tried to break free out of his grasp with little success.

With a roll of his eyes, he took out some sort of weird device, and pressed it against my forehead.

Before I could say or do anything else, darkness filled my vision, and the last thing I heard before hitting the muddy ground was that deep chuckle that I have grown to hate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Translations are in the parenthesis! You'll understand when you see it! Yes I used Google translate!!!

When darkness no longer filled my vision, I was aware that I was in a brightly lit room. The large reptilian creature from before had his large scaly arms crossed.

In one taloned hand he held what seemed to be a handle to something.

"Ah finally awake I see," he chuckled. When I tried to move, I only found myself paralyzed, and very much unable to move. "A bit stiff there I see. Well isn't that too bad, I really like to see my captures squirm as I whip them."

He smirked, and rubbed his thumb against the base of the cylindrical object that he was holding in his hand. Then, in less than a moment, long, and bright pointed rays of light extended from the shaft.

The large reptilian took a step towards me.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the stinging impact that I knew I would feel once the light touched my skin.

However, that had never came.

Instead, the door slammed open.

Another reptilian creature on the other side of the door stood there, arms crossed, dark green eyes staring. He was bigger, and looked a lot stronger as well.

Immediately, he began to speak lowly, "non licet facere sine licentia patris mei." (You aren't allowed to do this without my father's permission.)

"Et mihi hanc alam imperium super te-" (But I have command over this squadron you-)

"I, imperare, qui quidem meus sit pater omnium! Do not Pedicabo me!" (I have command over everything that my father does! Do not fuck with me!) The larger one yelled, holding out his hand, "Pater huc me misit ad flagellandum, non tibi." (My father sent me here to whip him, not you.)

I winced, at the exchange, wishing that I weren't able to understand them at all, however, that unfortunately wasn't the case.

Casting one last deep chuckle, the first reptilian placed the advanced whip into the hands of the larger, before walking out. However, I was able to hear his voice echo from the hallway.

"Ubi ergo!" (Have fun!)

Once the large creature in front of me checked the hallway, closed the door, and locked it, I was surprised to see him retract the rays of light back into the handle. Clearing his throat, he murmured it softly, but I could still understand him.

"Mutare industria entia me." (Energy Beings change me.)

Then there was a bright flash of light, and suddenly the reptilian creature in front of me was gone, in its' place was a curly haired man that looked a lot older than I was.

"T-Tu quis e-s?" (Who are you?) I managed to stammer out.

Without a reply, though looking slightly bewildered, he tightly took hold of my wrist, and began dragging me out, out of the room, out of the building we were in, and into a vehicle that looked oddly like a spaceship.

"Tu quis es?" I tried asking again, only a lot more confidently this time.

"Fac omnia homines loquerisne Latine?" (Do all humans speak Latin?) He ignored me again.

"Non ut profluenter similis mei." (Not fluent like me.) I answered shortly.

He nodded slowly as if processing the new information, "you understand if I talk like this?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Good, Latin was supposed to only be the language of the Chitahuri." He frowned slightly, creating the slightest of creases in his forehead.

"The reptilian creatures?"

He nodded, as he tapped something out on the screen.

"What are you? Are you human?" I asked.

"Not entirely.... and by the way, quod nomen est Harry Edward Styles." (...the name's Harry Edward Styles.)

"Mihi nomen est Louis William Tomlinson... by the way." (My name is Louis William Tomlinson...) I smiled, nearly shyly, but not quite.

"I know," was all he said, and I didn't ask how, afraid to know.

After those two words, the air around us grew silent, neither of us saying anything else. I didn't want to somehow upset him, and make him regret taking me away from that place.

***

Once Harry and I get off the ship, I found myself surrounded by a bunch of tall, red, and furry creatures, which roughly resembled Gossamer from Looney Tunes.

My jaw absolutely dropped.

One of the creatures with familiar brown eyes stepped forward, grinning slightly.

"Hello young one. We are the Reds, welcome to our planet."

Then, just like that, darkness once again became my world, as my body hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I opened my eyes, I listened, taking in my surroundings.

The surface I was on top of was soft and plush, reminding me of my bed.

Although, there was the soft conversing between two foreign voices, which also served as a reminder to me that I was indeed not at home at all.

Once I cracked my eyes open, I was met with a dimly lit room that looked quite familiar. I recognized Harry sitting in one chair. However, I didn't notice the man in the other chair.

"He's awake," I heard Harry's deep voice say.

The man turned to look at me, and crinkles appeared in the corners of his brown eyes as he smiled. "Louis. You probably don't remember me do you?"

I blinked, once, then twice as I studied his face closely.

"You are familiar to me..." I said slowly, eyebrows furrowing.

He chuckled slightly, "well I should hope so, after all we did have a certain deal about puzzles... if you're still into that kind of stuff anymore..."

"Puzzles?" I asked, and suddenly the same word echoed in my head, only it sounded like it came from someone a lot younger than me, and a blurry scene played within my mind.

"Puzzles?"

Liam nodded, "yes, young-ling. There are many puzzles there. In fact, that's where over half of our puzzles come from. There's a factory that makes alien puzzles, and delivers them to different planets secretly."

"We go there?" The same voice asked, blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Not now, but maybe we can together once this is all over, sounds good?"

The small boy nodded. "Liam going to be with Louis on Earth?"

His usual happy brown eyes turned sad as he shook his head. "I can't, Louis. But you will make new friends when you get there, and you'll forget all about me."

"No!" However, the little kid shook his head vigorously, "no forget Liam! Never forget Liam!"

"Liam..." I whispered, realizing that I had been looking at my lap.

"Sorry, can you speak up?" The man with brown eyes asked.

I looked up into his face, and cleared my throat, "your name is Liam..."

His eyes softened as he nodded, "yes, that is my name. Glad to know that you didn't forget me."

"Do you recognize this room at all?" Harry asked, "do you remember what happened in here?"

Frowning, I looked around me, and noticed a large pile of boxes of puzzles, a dusty unfinished puzzle on the carpeted floor, and a small cradle, in it was a small tattered blue blanket.

Getting up from where I was laid, I slowly walked over to the cradle, and picked up the blanket, holding it against my face.

I peeked out from my mother's arms so that I could see what was going on instead of the blue blanket that was nearly suffocating me. There were loud shots, and I started crying, just wanting to be safely with my mum...

"There is a Grey among you Reds hiding! If it doesn't come out right now, every single house will be blasted and any survivors will be held prisoner!" The last thing I saw were blue eyes like mine and a small sad smile, both of which were directed towards me...

"Louis, are you okay?" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I turned around, once again.

"My mum brought me here didn't she?" I whispered, "to get away from whoever was trying to shoot us... then she... was gone. What happened to her?"

"She gave herself to the Chitahuri to protect you. Right now she's still in prison, isolated from all the others." Harry spitted out the answer at me.

"But why? Why would she risk getting herself killed just so that I can live?"

"Because, she saw who you really were, she knows who you are... what you really can be," Harry's eyes darkened. "Your mum knew , so she had to get you away from them before they could kill you too, just like all the other babies."

Shuddering, I took a step back, the old blanket still in my grasp.

"And she loved you, and wanted to save her son, to keep her safe," Liam spoke up, sensing my distress.

"What do you mean... why would they kill the babies?" I asked quietly.

Liam and Harry exchanged a quick glance and a nod before looking back at me.

"You might want to sit back down," Liam motioned to the bed. Taking his advice, I sat on the bed without another word spoken, and he sat next to me. Once Liam gave Harry a look, the tall green eyed man walked out of the room, leaving Liam with me.

"Now Louis, do you know what we are; what you are?"

I frowned, shaking my head, "just... different."

"Well we're more than different, Louis. We are... what the humans call 'aliens' however, we are just the same as them. Little do they know that they formed from us. The Energy Beings created us, just as they created the humans. We are the more dominant and advanced species, but the humans didn't want to accept that. Us... aliens left the planet, and scattered throughout the galaxies so that the humans wouldn't have to accept us, and that we would leave them alone."

I placed my head into my hands, "I can't be.... but how does... what does this have to do with anything?"

"To prevent any of the aliens to rise against each other, like the humans, the Energy created three different races, Reds, Chitahuri, and Greys. However, exactly what they didn't want happened. The Chitahuri ended up dominating over the other two races, and holding the Greys captive, since that was perceived to be their greatest threat. The Greys were smarter than the Chitahuri, but they weren't stronger. The Energy Beings promised that a baby would be born into the Grey race, that would defeat the Chitahuri leader.-"

A lump formed in my throat, already able to see where this was going. "No... but Liam that can't be me," I whispered.

"But why not?" Liam asked.

"Because, I'm already a freak on Earth, and now I'm I freak here too. I'm always different, and I don't want to be different anymore. I do not want people to look up to me to save them when I can't even save myself from my own school bullies."

Liam thought for a moment before speaking again, wrapping a gentle arm around me. "I'm different from you, but does that make me a freak?"

"No..."

"Humans are different than aliens, but does that make either of us freaks?"

I shook my head.

"Well then what makes you any different than anybody else?"

"I'm gay, and one else at my school is except for Edward, but even he's treated better than I am."

"Harry's gay, but is he automatically a freak?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "But that doesn't mean that I want to kill that leader guy! I couldn't kill a fly, let alone an evil alien guy three times my size! I want to find out my own destiny, and not have it already written out for me!"

"You don't have a choice in this," Harry's deep voice said harshly, leaning against the doorway.

"I never get a choice in anything! I didn't get the choice of whether I wanted to stay with my mum or not, or be adopted into the Perkins' family, or get bullied, or be gay, or get kidnapped, or for Mr. Perkins to die! I didn't get to choose any of that! I should at least have a say in whether or not I want to do this!"

"You don't have a choice in this," Harry said, less harshly, and eyes slightly softer. "Even if you would choose to write your own destiny, it would still end up the same, because your destiny is already written for you. Whether or not you like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Questions? Comments? Anyone need a hug? Just leave your comments below!


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't able to sleep at all the night before last, when I first arrived here, so I spent all of yesterday sleeping, which was very much against my will. But Liam insisted, so I had to.

The moment I woke up, I wished that I was waking up from a twisted dream, and I was back at the Perkins' house. However, I found that wasn't so when I woke up to Liam's gentle hand stroking my side.

"Come on and get up Louis, it's time to meet other Reds today," Liam beckoned.

Groaning, I sat up, stretching then working out a kink in my shoulder. "I don't want to." I don't need aliens judging me as people do. If I were to meet other aliens, then I'd probably somehow start an intergalactic space war from just sneezing.

"But why not?" Liam asked, sitting next to me.

I stared at my fingers, "well... I'm not good with others, and they really won't like me at all, because I'm not like any of you guys."

"No you're not, but you're like you, and that's all that matters to them. They don't care that you're gay, a Grey, short, different looking, not good at talking to others, or that you like puzzles." Liam shrugged, "they just like you for... you."

I sighed, "well, I'll need new clothes, I smell like I died a horrid death."

Scrunching his nose playfully, Liam nodded, "well that's something we can both agree on."

***

Liam and Harry were both staring down at me, mentally calculating what size clothes would fit me once I had showered, and was wrapped in a towel. My size is complicated, because Greys are apparently the smallest aliens there are, growing at most four and a half feet, which is quite a dilemma for me right now. It also doesn't help that I'm in my human for either, because not everyone has human clothing.

"Well he definitely won't fit any of my clothes... Harry he probably has the best chance of fitting your old ones maybe since you're always transforming into your human form."

"They still might be too big for him though... I'm not so sure," Harry mumbled.

However, Liam shrugged, "you can try it anyways, and maybe Danielle can do something about the measurements when she gets back. Your clothes would probably fit best on him though."

"Okay fine," Harry sighed, walking out of Liam's small house.

"If I were you I'd remove that towel," Liam said once Harry was out of earshot.

"But Liam, I don't have anything on under," I murmured, blushing hotly.

He chuckled, "well duh, but you'll have to do it sometime, and I don't think you'd like to take your towel off while Harry's in the room. He'll watch you like a creepy pedophile."

I glared, "fine, but you have to turn around, and not look at all."

"Of course I won't look," Liam promised, turning to face a wall.

Sighing, I removed the brown towel, still keeping it in my lap to cover the parts that no one needed to see.

Once Harry gave me clothes to change into, I took five minutes to change, not wanting to flash either Harry or Liam, who both thankfully kept quiet.

"Do I have to meet other Reds? Can't Harry just take me back home?" I asked.

"Yes, you have to at least meet Danielle and Perrie. And no, you can't travel anywhere at the moment. A lot of Chitahuri are searching for you right now, as we speak." Liam explained.

Harry looked at Liam, "we won't cross paths with Damien today. He's on Earth today."

"Damien, who's-"

"Okay then, let's go," Harry cut me off, firmly purchasing a grip on my bicep, forcing me out of the doorway, Liam following close behind.

"You know where the girls are right?"

Harry nodded, "of course."

It didn't take long for us to get to another small house, and when we did, Harry pushed aside the makeshift door, barging in without knocking or announcement.

"PERRIE! DANI!" Harry yelled loudly, causing me to flinch, and Liam glared at him.

Immediately, two petite women, that were still much taller than me, rushed into the room, one with dark skin and hair, while the other had blond hair, and pale skin.

"Hello Liam," Danielle warmly smiled, pecking Liam on the cheek, before she noticed me. "Who have we got here?"

"Danielle, you remember Louis right?-" Liam started, but Danielle cut him off.

She gasped, and with a hand over her mouth she got on her knees, "Louis... is this really you!? I remember when I last saw you, you were just a baby!"

I took a small step away from Danielle, as she was too close for my liking.

"Don't scare him now," Perrie spoke up. "How about we eat something, I am assuming that you haven't eaten yet, Louis. Danielle cooked today, and believe me when I say you wouldn't want to skip out on a meal made by Dani."

At that comment, Harry and Liam rushed to sit on different cushions that were at a small coffee table. Or at least what looked like a coffee table.

In no time at all, everyone was eating, asking questions, and talking. I noticed that Danielle was pretty much the life of the conversation, having more energy now than I have ever had in my life. She seems to sit a lot more closer to Danielle than she does with Perrie.

Perrie, kept to herself, as I did, but threw in a few polite comments here and there. However, I also noticed that she was more terse with Harry, and he with her, though there was pity in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Liam, are you and Danielle together?" I asked, speaking up quietly.

Liam nodded, "yes we are."

"Did... did Harry and Perrie used to be together?" I asked Liam, however Perrie was the one that answered, amusement behind her eyes as she finished off what was on her plate.

"Of course not. It's just that my boyfriend Zayn is a Grey, and he's been held captive by the Chitahuri for years now, and Harry is a Chitahuri, so you can probably connect the dots there," her voice cracked slightly on the last word.

I nodded my understanding.

She cleared her throat, excusing herself from the table, "excuse me, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Then, before I could apologize, she had gone downstairs into the basement.

Never in my life had I felt more guilty than now, because I knew that I had the power to stop these alien's pain, and yet I was too scared to do anything about it.

***

"Liam," I yawned as he covered me up with a blanket.

"Yes, Louis?" He kneeled on the floor by the bed.

"Who's Damian?" I asked.

"He's Danielle's twin brother." He sighed, eyes tired, as he continued "when you were brought here, only two others other than your mum and I knew that you were here. And they were Danielle and Damien. The Chitahuri came back here to search for you, and Damien told them where you were."

I frowned, "and how did... how did we get out?"

He chuckled, "well luckily for us, Danielle was on our side. She was just coming back from collecting chemical samples on Earth when she saw the Chitahuri ship heading our planet, and sped back to warn me. So of course we were gone before they came here."

"Thank's then Liam," I grinned slightly, eyes drooping slightly.

"Don't thank me, I wasn't able to protect you well enough so that you wouldn't get captured by them again."

"Not really, it was no one's fault. But Harry got me out, so it's all good now anyways." I paused as my eyes closed, "remind me to thank him later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes I know It's probably a very crappy filler, but I am tired, and I need to finish homework! On the bright side, this is longer than I thought it would have been! But anyways... love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to someone lightly poking my side, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how it tickled. "Liam stop," I whined when another finger prodded at my side.

A deep voice chuckled, "wrong name, Louis."

My eyes immediately flew open, and I came face to face with green amused eyes.

"Oh, s-sorry," I blushed, sitting up. "Is Liam still here?"

"Yeah he's in the other room. I woke you up earlier, because we've got to get moving early today."

I frowned, "get moving to where?"

"Well, we're going to visit my planet again, but only for a little while. It shouldn't take very long for me to get what I need." Harry answered, sitting on the bed next to me.

"So then why do I need to come with you if it's something that you need to do; why can't I just stay here with Liam?" I asked carefully.

"Because, my job is to keep you safe. Liam wouldn't be able to do that, nor any of the girls, because they don't have any weapons here, not allowed to."

Instead of answering verbally, I nodded my understanding.

Harry continued talking as he got up, "there are clean clothes for you at the foot of your bed. Liam has food for you on the table, if you want to eat, which I suggest eating."

"Okay," I answered.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, we have to hurry before anyone sees you slip out," was the last sentence Harry said before walking out of the room.

Sighing, I tiredly got out of bed, and got myself undressed then dressed again. Harry's clothes were slightly baggy on me still, no matter how much Danielle tailored it, but It's nothing that I can't deal with.

I walked out of the room, and sat at the small table. Just as Harry had said, there was a small warm bowl of some sort of mush in it. My nose crinkled as the scent hit it in a funny sort of way. It wasn't sweet, nor was it salty, or bitter smelling, it was sort of a mix of all three.

Taking a spoonful of the substance into my mouth, I actually was surprised to find it sweet, and resembling the texture of oatmeal.

Liam walked into the room, a small smile on his face, "enjoying your food?"

"Yes, it's very good, actually, my compliments to the chef. What is it made out of?"

He chuckled, "believe me, you really don't want to know."

I blinked once, and thought twice about the food in the bowl before I cautiously continued to eat it as Liam watched in amusement, taking a seat next to me.

"Liam, why can't I just stay here?" I whispered.

"Well you have a prophecy to live up to, and the sooner that's done and over with, the sooner we can get you back to Earth, back to being normal. Sounds good?"

"I suppose that sounds okay but..." I trailed off.

"But...?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well," I shrugged, "it's just that I'm going to miss you a lot, you know. I don't want to leave you, what if I never get to see you again, and nearly forget about you again?" My voice cracked on the last word.

Without speaking, Liam wrapped his large arms around me while I sniffled into his chest, not allowing any of my tears to fall. His hand gently rubbed my back in attempts to console me.

"I know, I know. But you know what, youngling?" Liam asked as I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

"Once this is all over, I still have a promise to live up to don't I? I promised you as many puzzles as you want, didn't I?"

I nodded.

"So I need to keep that promise don't I?"

Once again I nodded.

"So we definitely will see each other again, youngling. I promise that we will. There's no need to miss me, and you certainly won't forget me, so there's no need to get upset okay?"

I nodded, "okay."

***

For the umpteenth time I found myself in a spaceship, with Harry flying it, of course.

I may not entirely agree with what I have to do, but I need to help these aliens, because all this ruler is doing, is causing pain, fear, and strife. Being human, well, part human, I can't help but feel that I need to do this, even though I really don't want to, and I could never even hurt a fly, even if I wanted to.

Harry's eyes traveled over to me, "you good?"

"I'm fine," I answered, but not really meaning it. If Harry understood that, he sure didn't say anything, much to my relief.

Liam told Harry to take care of me the moment we walked out of his house. Harry nodded, and simply replied 'of course'. Then once I hugged Liam, we were off once again, just like that.

As I stared at my hands, I did my best to clear my mind, so that I wouldn't think about what's going on right now. I heard a sigh from Harry, as he pressed a button.

"Autopilot activated." Said a computer like voice.

Harry then sat next to me, not speaking, but he was just there so that I wasn't alone, and for once it felt nice to not be alone.

***

Harry led me carefully down a hallway and into his bedroom. Lady luck was on our side, since no one had seen us. His room was more like a flat in and of itself, containing a bathroom, what looks like a kitchen, a bed, and a couch.

"Go to sleep okay? We've got a lot of training to fit into tomorrow, understood?" Harry said as he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

I nodded, doing my best not to stare at his bare chest.

"You can take the bed, I've got the couch."

Too tired to protest, I climbed into his bed that was way too big for only me, and immediately my eyes drooped shut.

***

"I've got to go again," Mum mumbled, pecking me on the forehead. "Bye Lou. I'll always love you, and hopefully we'll meet again soon. Be good to Harry okay? He's trying his best."

I frowned, "but mum you can't leave me, not again, that's not fair mum. You left me once, you can't leave me again."

My mum faded way as I heard a gunshot go off, then a scream.

There was another shot, then silence, and she was completely gone.

I sobbed, "Mummy!?" My scream was only met with it's own echo.

"I told you that she wouldn't want you. No one ever wants you," a familiar voice sneered. "Why are you still even alive?"

"Because there are others that need me alive." I protested, willing that my unwanted tears would die down.

"Or so they tell you. You are the reason that your mum got killed after all, so you're doing more harm than help in that field. Do you still think that they need you alive?"

A small tear trailed down my cheek, and the voice chuckled maniacally at me.

"Look at you, you're so weak right now. I could just kill you right now, and you would do absolutely nothing about it."

A soothing voice once again beckoned me awake, causing the darkness to melt away, and the voice to muffle until it was completely muted. "Louis, come on and wake up. It's just a nightmare, that's all it is."

As I cracked my eyes opened, my sight was blurry from the tears I had shed while in my sleep. I could feel my body still shaking out of fear.

My face crumpled, and my eyes clenched shut to hold back any tears that wanted to escape, not wanting Harry to see.

However, I was surprised to feel muscled arms wrapping themselves around my body from behind, and his chin lightly rested on top of my head.

Shaking my head, attempting to push him away, and failing since he is so much bigger than me.

"Sh it's okay to cry, it show's that you care," Harry murmured quietly into my ear.

Goosebumps formed on my arms as Harry's hand gently stroked my side as I cried my silent tears.

He stayed up silently with me all night, and in his arms I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time.

Safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly violent

Last night I hadn't fallen back asleep, knowing that nightmares would ensue if I did. Instead, I chose to turn around and study Harry's sleeping face. He looked so much more vulnerable as he slept. The usual worry lines etched into his face aren't there. His large hands were lax around my hips, which forced unwanted images into my mind. Him being shirtless didn't help either.  
I blushed slightly as my stomach angrily growled at me, knowing that it was impossible for him to stay asleep for any longer if he heard my stomach. As I predicted, Harry woke up, his green eyes immediately grew alert as they fell on me.  
"Oh... hello there. How did you sleep?"  
I shrugged, "I didn't really sleep after... well... you know."  
He nodded in understanding, and sat up to stretch. "I see." Much to my disappointment, he got out of the bed, taking his warmth with him.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked me, watching me carefully as I sat up as well.  
The moment I opened my mouth to protest, my stomach grumbled even louder than before, and I blushed even darker looking down at my lap.  
Nodding with a raised eyebrow Harry pulled on a dark shirt, "of course you are. I'll be back. I presume that you wouldn't fancy eating bugs for breakfast."  
"Yeah... It doesn't sound good at all..."  
"As I thought it wouldn't. You can't walk down the hallways with me unless if you want to be thrown into the dungeon with all the other Greys. Now, I'll be back in just a couple minutes, okay?"  
I nodded, "okay."  
After he studied my face for a moment, he nodded to himself before walking out of the room. The moment he left, I got up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. Stripping myself naked, I grabbed a cloth, and got into the shower.  
It wasn't long after I washed up before I heard the door to Harry's room opened. There was a knock at the bathroom door just as I turned the shower off.  
"Just a second," I yelled, making sure that he heard me.  
However, all the blood in my face left as a voice other than Harry answered, "Harry... is that you?"  
With wide eyes, I quietly searched Harry's cabinets for a towel.  
A firm voice spoke again, "Harry, is this you?"  
Without answering, I continued my search for a towel, I didn't dare speak, knowing that he'd automatically break down the door. However, I froze in place as he spoke again.  
"I know that you're in there. If you don't come out right now, I will bust down this door, and that will only make it worse for yourself. I know that you don't want that."  
Quickly, I threw on my underwear just as the door was kicked down.  
There was a familiar chuckle, and I winced, knowing it was the Chitahuri that had originally kidnapped me.  
"Ah, so this is where he's been keeping you." His eyes traveled me up and down. "And I could understand why."  
When I went to slowly grab my shirt, but the Chitahuri took out a gun looking device. "Don't even think about it, you won't need it anyways for what I'm going to do to you."  
Attempting to get away from his prying eyes, I backed away until my back hit the wall, and he chuckled. He walked towards me, and roughly grabbed my arm.  
I clenched my eyes shut as he pulled me closer to him. It surprised me when I felt his slimy tongue against my cheek since I hadn't felt his breathing against my skin, indicating that his tongue was longer than I had initially thought.  
"You know, I just might take you to my quarters, and have a little fun with you for a while. Can't let Harry have you all to himself, now can I." A dark chuckle escaped from his mouth.  
However, just as he started dragging my out of the bathroom, the front door opened, revealing a slightly pissed off Harry, and he spoke Latin harshly to my captor.  
"Et quid censes hic agis?" (And what do you think you're doing here?)  
"Accipiens et hunc Grey ad uerbera cubiculum." (Taking this Grey to the whipping chamber.) He answered quickly.  
Harry's green eyes met mine a moment, raising my hopes that he would get me out of this situation as he did last time. My heart dropped when I heard his next words.  
"Et educite eum." (Then take him.) Harry met me with reassuring eyes, but nothing could calm me down as the Chitahuri holding me walked me out of the room, and I kept my eyes trained on the ground.  
I, once again, found myself in a familiar room.  
The Chitahuri roughly tossed me over the table that was there.  
"Now, how about we get this over with."  
Before I was even able to say anything, there was a blinding hot pain in my back, and I screamed, placing my hands behind me so that the whip wouldn't hit my stinging back again.  
He chuckled lowly. Without hesitation, he cracked the whip across the back of my arms. Out of instinct, I pulled them back to see a thick purple substance oozing from where the energy whip had bit the skin.  
I couldn't help but sob as he laid another lash against my lower back.  
"That's right, it hurts doesn't it?" He asked, getting into my face.  
Whimpering, I turned my head to the other side so that I wasn't facing him.  
"Don't you dare turn away from me! You answer me right now!" He firmly cracked the whip against my back, hitting the previous cuts that it had made.  
Screaming my loudest, I felt tears pricked my eyes.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! It hurts! Futuis!" I cursed loudly, salty tears streaming down my face.  
He chuckled, "that's what I thought."  
***  
I'm not sure how long it had lasted, but when he finally stopped my back was numb and bleeding, as were my arms. When he told me to stand, I could do so just barely.  
Once I did, he escorted me to a jail looking place, and literally threw me in beside another Grey. Biting my lip to keep my whimpers from escaping, I laid on my stomach as to not disrupt and of the lashes made.  
The darker skinned Grey scooted over to me, "did he get anywhere besides your back?"  
"Arms," I bit out.  
He nodded, and quickly took his shirt off, carefully wiping up any blood on my arms and back. Spitting into his hand, he mixed it with a green herb that was under his bed before carefully applying the mixture my back and arms.  
"You should be okay for now. What's your name you look really young?"  
"Louis. You?"  
"Zayn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy early Thanksgiving!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I screamed from the burn as the Chitahuri laid a twentieth lash on my back, opening up my new ones further, as well as the new nineteen others previously.

He chuckled, "that's good for now Tomlinson."

Getting up on violently shaking legs, I followed the Chitahuri back to my cell. as I had done the day previous, and the day before that one as well.

Once he unlocked the cell door, I collapsed onto my forearms and knees. Zayn immediately rushed to my side, dabbing at my bloodied wounds with his own shirt.

The Chitahuri didn't leave, and instead called Zayn over. Hesitantly, he left my side to go over to the now locked door.

Through the bars, Zayn was handed a small hot bowl filled with what I guessed to be food, or a soup of some sort before the Chitahuri walked away.

Zayn hurried back over to me, and began to pick small pieces of a green herbs out of the soup, placing them into his hand then spit into the center of his palm as he had done before.

"Did he get anywhere other than your back?" Zayn asked, concentrating on my back as he started applying the substance to my back.

"No," I sighed from the relief that started to encompass me, and my back became numb.

"That's good. He usually doesn't whip anybody every day. He must really like you." Zayn said, humor apparent in his voice.

"Funny way of showing it." I mumbled, sitting on my knees.

"Let me see your arms," Zayn sat in front of me, holding his own arms out.

Following his instructions, I held my arms out front of me, and he carefully inspected them, turning them over every now and then. The lashes on my arms were nearly healed up, but they're still there in large apparent scabs.

Careful not to break the scabs any, Zayn applied some of the substance to my arms as well.

"Thank you Zayn," I mumbled.

"No problem at all."

"Do they always put that herb in the soup?"

He nodded, "thankfully yes. That's how I even get any of those herbs. Now speaking of, do you mind helping me get some out?"

"Course not."

Like before, Zayn held my hands, "we're gonna use our minds for this so that we don't miss any, okay?"

"But I don't-"

"Never say don't or else you'll jinx yourself and not be able to do it at all. Just listen to me, and I'll guide you through the steps, got it?"

I nodded.

"Now, we'll hold hands first, and close our eyes, then just focus on the bowl, which is why it's in the middle of us. Then you narrow your thoughts in on the particular herb, and set it to the side of the bowl. Do you understand?

"I... I think so..." I trailed off.

"Okay then, don't worry I will talk you through it."

Nodding, I wiped my sweaty palms off on the fabric of my boxers, then took hold of his hands.

"Good, now close your eyes, and just relax, by doing this, we are linking our minds together."

Without answering, I closed my eyes and did my best to relax myself."

'Good good, now can you hear me right now?' I heard Zayn inside my mind

'Of course I can,' I thought, then gasped in realization of what had just happened.

'That's good, now I want you to focus on the bowl in front of us, can you do that for me?'

'Yes,' I answered, focusing my hardest on the bowl.

'Calmly do it, there's no need to try so hard since it's very natural for us to do this. If you try too hard, you might hurt yourself. Now very carefully, narrow your thoughts in on the herb.'

I followed his instructions.

'Very good, now all you need to do it place them beside the bowl.'

A slight ache wen through my head as I maneuvered the small pieces of herb to the bowl's side.

"You did a very good job, now all you need to do is open your eyes."

The moment I opened my eyes, my eyes started aching as well from the sudden brightness of the cell.

Zayn grinned as he picked up the herbs, and placed them into a cloth that had only a few pieces of the herb, "you did quite well for your first try."

"Thank you."

"How about we split this soup? I couldn't possible eat all these bugs alone."

I shuddered slightly, "no thank you. It's yours, not mine."

"Are you sure?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I'll pass, but thank you for offering."

"Okay then..." Zayn got a spoon, and lightly slurped a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. "So how's Earth?"

"Homophobic, and cruel." I answered shortly.

"Hm... Well that wasn't how I remembered it last. Have you gotten the chance to actually live your life?"

"Well not really..."

Zayn hummed, "well that's probably why. You just got the short end of the stick. You should go camping and know the woods, or hiking and get to know the mountains, or even go spelunking, and check out some caves."

I shook my head, "Mrs. Perkins would never let me. It'd be too dangerous for her liking. Besides, I'm sixteen, and I have younger siblings to look after."

"You couldn't possibly be sixteen. It was only fourteen years ago when Jay broke out, so you couldn't be anymore than that."

My eyes widened at the new information, "are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. You were two days old when Jay escaped. You may have had the intellect of a two year old, or even older. Two days old, and mimicking the Latin that the Chitahuri would speak, it was incredible. But I suppose, as a Grey, that you do have more of a memory span that a human would. So it probably confuse them a lot."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you even know your real name?"

When he shook his head, he sighed, "I wouldn't think so. It's Louis William Tomlinson."

"Louis William Tomlinson," I repeated quietly to myself. That name felt a lot more authentic than just Louis Perkins.

A voice echoed in my mind, and I say a small baby gnawing on something green.

"Louis William Tomlinson, get Zayn's herbs out of your mouth this instant."

"But mummy, it tastes really yummy. Zayn said that I could..."

My eyes widened, "My mum was in this cell with you."

He nodded, "yes she was."

And that night, Zayn and I talked about my mum until I fell asleep on the cold floor. I only slightly woke up when he picked me up, and placed me into his own bed, but I was too tired to protest.


	12. Chapter 12

Its been five days that I've been in here. Each day I get whipped, each day Zayn helps me with my new lashes, each day I weaken, and each day I haven't eaten, even though Zayn so kindly offers.

Now, I can barely move without help, and it sucks so badly to be dependent on others when it's something that I can't afford right now.

"Styles, it's your shift," a voice carried throughout the cell.

A deep familiar voice spoke, "'course."

Blood immediately rushed to my cheeks, and Zayn looked at me, "you know Styles?"

I nodded, "of course I do."

Footsteps echoed throughout the cells, growing closer and closer to Zayn and I's.

Suddenly, a familiar Chitahuri stopped in front of our cell, and I sighed in relief as I recognized him as Harry.

His green eyes darkened as they fell on me, laying on my stomach on Zayn's bed. "I have food and water for you both. There's no bugs, and there's also some of those herbs that you Greys use for healing." Harry handed a dark bag to Zayn.

Zayn's dark eyes searched inside the bag before looking up at Harry with a surprised expression. "There's-"

"Energy Being weapons in there, I know. You have to hide them well in there, preferably under the mattress. I'm going to bust all of you out of here," Harry murmured softly.

Nodding, Zayn placed the bag on the bed behind me.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked quietly to Zayn.

"He's managing. They're whipping him everyday, and he refuses to eat," Zayn said. Harry's eyes met mine, and he hummed.

"You have to eat Lou, I know that you don't fancy bugs, so I brought you food that you'll hopefully like. Liam made it especially for you."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

"No problem. Now, about that plan. I'm bringing in more weapons for everyone in here, and on my cue, we'll all bust out of here. Louis, stick to Zayn and I, and we'll help you get out of here safely. Got it?"

I nodded my understanding.

"Good. Zayn do you know how to use those types of weapons?"

Zayn nodded as well, "yeah, these ones I know."

"Okay, teach Louis how to use one, and I think that we'll be fine. It might take me a week or so to actually get you guys out of here, but I will. I've gotta make my rounds now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

He left, walking down the corridors.

"You didn't tell me that you knew Styles!" Zayn whisper screamed at me.

I shrugged, "well it never came up before today. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's the one that helped your mother escape. A visit from Styles, is a ticket out of here. He means it when he said he'll get all of us out of here."

"Okay, I don't doubt him, after all he did help me escape before."

"See! ow about we take a look at these weapons, agreed?"

Carefully sitting up, I nodded.

"These are basic weapons, and easy to use. They run on your own power, but you could manipulate it so that it draws energy from other sources, all you need to do is think of changing the setting with your mind."

"Seems easy enough," I mumbled.

"It really is, the hardest part is shooting it. That usually takes a lot of energy, and not many people can always shoot more than three shots. So what you want to do is shoot with minimum power, and as many times as you can. Think you'd be able to do that when time comes?"

I nodded, "yes, I can."

"There you go, now you don't want to use it right now, as to not exhaust yourself. We'll be doing many mind exercises to widen our shooting range, and to be able to shoot for longer periods of time."

"Okay then, let's get started. This is gonna be fun."


	13. Chapter 13

As Harry said it would be, it's been right about a week.

Throughout the week, he's managed to smuggle in even more guns for all the other prisoners here as well.

For some of the prisoners, that were worse off, such as me, he would bring them food, and occasionally water. Though water wasn't as needed as food was, and was therefore hard to come by.

In secret sessions, when we were supposed to be working, Harry would teach us how to further use the Energy Being weapons.

None of the other guards have suspected a thing yet.

Today, my whipping was horrible.

I knew that Harry was going to save us soon, and I just... well... cracked.

"Just stop it!" I screamed at the Chitahuri.

He chuckled, "how about no."

"How about yes, b-besides you doing this is poi-ntless 'c-cause in the e-end I will win, a-and y-you know it, th-at's why you're s-so scared of me. I-I see it in y-your eyes every day you have t-to pick me u-up from my cell." I glared at him, and well not even I knew what had given me that ego boost in that moment, but boy did I regret it.

"You! Little! Bitch!" He yelled at me, each of his words punctuated with the sharp crack of the whip against the sensitive backs of my thighs.

Well, let's just say that today he got a lot more than my back.

Zayn didn't have enough of that herb stuff for me today, so I have to suffer through the hot blinding pain.

Tightly, I held Zayn's hand in my tight grip, as I have been for the entire morning.

He gently placed his forehead against my knuckles.

"How do you feel?" Zayn asked quietly.

"Hot," I furrowed my brow, feeling the sweat that was there.

"I know. Close your eyes, and I'll try to help you out somehow."

Obediently, I let my eyes fall shut, and once I did, there was suddenly a very cool liquid pressed against my forehead. Humming slightly from the slight relief, I slightly relaxed my grip on Zayn's fingers.

"See, you're gonna be just fine."

I suddenly remembered the Chitahuri's evil smirk, and deep growl in my head, 'oh believe me, this isn't over, and once I come back for you later today, you will regret ever saying that to me.'

Whimpering slightly, I shook my head, murmuring a small string of 'no's', a tear unwillingly fell onto my cheek.

It was quickly wiped away from a thumb, "sh, it's okay Lou, just listen to my voice. You're going to be just fine. I won't let those Chitahuri hurt you anymore. I could easily take them on."

"P-promise?" I asked, voice cracking on the last syllable.

"'Course, I'll always have you're back mate," Zayn assured me.

I hummed slightly so that he knew that I was listening.

"I love Perry a lot you know," Zayn said randomly. "We were actually supposed to be making a baby the week that I was taken here. But I was starting to have second thoughts, because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take care of a youngling. And well... there hasn't been a day since that I haven't missed her, or regretted doubting. I would trade anything to just see her face again."

***

Once I managed to fall into a half sleep state, I heard bits and pieces between presumably Zayn and Harry from the tone of the voices.

"...horrible shape... can't today..."

"Have to... Chitahuri... will hurt him... be... even worse..."

There was a pause and a sigh, "guess... just.. after him."

"Of course... always."

There was the protesting screech of metal fron all around me, and I jolted awake to realize that the cell door was open, but it wasn't only Zayn and I's it was also everyone else's.

There was a loud shout, that I recognized as Harry's.

"Now!"


	14. Chapter 14

I heard feet trampling outside of Zayn and I's cell, and I knew that they belonged to escaping prisoners.

When I achingly tried to sit up, I groaned from the pain that it brought the deep lashes on my body. Zayn was immediately by my side, a makeshift bag on his shoulder, and both his and my weapons in one hand. His other hand was outstretched towards me.

"It's okay Lou, you were doing just fine," he said lightly as he slowly helped me up and out of bed. "Good job, now it's time to go. Remember what I taught you it's just like practice. Just lean on me, and you'll be just fine."

Nodding, I slung an arm around his neck, as he supported me at the waist. Quickly, he handed my weapon to me, then we diffused into the crowd of running Greys. We were able to easily find Harry, since he was waiting for us, and he was the only one who wasn't moving to escape.

I saw how his green eyes relaxed, seeming relieved as he saw me.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, seeming slightly worried.

"Hurts," I managed to say through gritted teeth, sharply inhaling when someone accidentally brushed against a lash that was on my shoulder.

He looked accusingly at Zayn, as if searching for an explanation for my pain.

"Ran out of the herb, so I couldn't exactly fully get rid of all his pain," Zayn calmly said.

Harry nodded, "okay then, we'll have to hurry up and get out of here. They'll start to get suspicious that over a million Greys are out of their cells and looking for escape pods. So they'll more than likely bring out reinforcements soon."

Once Zayn nodded in agreement, Harry came to my other side to support me, and we were off. Every shaky step I took gave me Hell. My muscles burned, and my head swam to the point where I was surprised that I could even walk.

When we finally made it outside, Harry started walking ahead of Zayn and I, losing his initial hold on me. 

"I just need to get our ship ready, and unlock the escape pods for the other Greys. Just stay here, and I'll be right back." Harry explained.

"Hurry up then," Zayn said slightly harsh. "He's not doing too well."

Without replying, Harry took off running, and once he did, I felt my knees buckle.

"It's going to be okay, just lean completely on me," Zayn calmly said, wrapping both his arms around me.

Listening to him, I leaned on him completely. "Where are... are we going?"

"Not completely sure yet, but we'll figure it out, and once we do, we'll get you all practiced up so that you can defeat the leader."

Sighing, I shook my head into his chest, "can't."

"Never say that, once you do, you really won't be able to." Zayn lightly chided, though just how serious he was shone in his eyes.

"Fine then, I'm just... unsure," I decided to say.

It was quiet between us for a couple of moments, watching as Harry helped Greys into different ships. I watched in awe as he showed them exactly how to work the controls. Finally, when a majority of the Greys were in the escape pods, Harry made a great motion towards Zayn and I.

Zayn helped me take several swaying steps before we heard heavy angry footsteps behind our own. I didn't dare to turn around, knowing immediately that a couple hundred green scaled aliens would be there.

Catching me completely by surprise, Zayn picked me up in his arms, handing me his bag, and quickly broke into a sprint. Before he got any further than a meter, shots ran out.

Suddenly, pain spiked through me as Zayn fell forward.

His heartbeat that was so strong just a moment ago was no longer there.

I did my best to maneuver myself so that I could see his face, and was met with brown eyes, no longer calm, or assuring.

Tears brimmed my eyes, and I tightly clutched Zayn's bag.

Different, familiar brown eyes flashed into my mind.

Suddenly, I could see it all over again, Mr. Perkins' dead eyes.

His face had dried blood on it as the paramedics carried him away.

Shaking my head, and swallowing around a lump, I reached a shaky hand to close Zayn's eyes.

I mustered up the courage to whisper a soft, "thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

It hasn't been long, but I haven't spoken a word since, all that keeps flashing through my mind are memories of Zayn, and not only recent ones either.

"Lou no, don't mess with Zayn."

Giggling, I didn't listen, poking Zayn's sleeping face instead.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Cut it out right now!" My mother whisper screamed at me, and I flinched.

It wasn't my poking that woke Zayn up, instead, it was my mum's 'whispering'.

"Hunh? Vas happenin'?" Zayn yawned, picking me up.

Immediately I imitated his sleepy voice, "hunh? Vas happenin'?"

Chuckling lightly, Zayn laid me on his chest so that my ear was right against his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry he woke you up, Zayn," my mum spoke.

I yawned squeakily myself, letting my eyes droop half shut in contentment.

"It's no problem. Do you know when Harry's coming?" he mumbled, sleepily rubbing large circles into my back.

"It should hopefully be soon. Don't worry, Louis' going to be safe very soon." My mum reassured.

Zayn hummed, "good, that's all I want for him. To be safe, and happy."

With that, my eyes shut all the way, and began dreaming of bright white images.

***

Yesterday, Harry quickly ran to pick me up before I was shot by any Chitahuri. I gripped tightly onto Zayn's bag, clenching my eyes shut, I kept my ear against Harry's fast beating heart.

The moment we got on board, Harry closed the large door, I didn't look back at Zayn, knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep it together if I did.

"Ship, fly to the Energy Beings' caves."

"Course has been set," a computer like voice answered.

Burying my face further into Harry's chest, I felt my face completely crumble, and Harry shushed me when I let out a sob. Carefully, he set me down on what I realized to be a bed.

"I know how much it hurts, Love. I understand that you don't want me to say that it's going to be okay, because I know it feels like it's not. Do you want me to just leave you alone?"

With a trembling hand, I hastily wiped away a tear, and nodded, turning onto my side so that I was no longer facing him.

"Okay, I'll either be in my room, or the control room." I felt Harry lay a light kiss on my temple before leaving.

That night, I've never cried harder in my life.

***

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes, I decided that I wanted to help save these aliens, in order to avenge Zayn's death, and so that I can go back to my normal life.

I got up, and walked painstakingly across the hall to lightly knock on Harry's door, "H-Harry?"

Instantly, the door flew open, "are you okay, love?"

I nodded, "I just... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course, Love." Harry said, sleepily grinning, and holding the door open wider. Shakily, I walked into his room. I jumped slightly when I felt a large gentle hand against my lower lower back.

"It's okay, it's just me," Harry said lightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry it's ju-just th-that m'sl-ightly jumpy."

"Sh, it's okay, I know. You need some actual clothes."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself, aware that I was in nothing but my underwear. "That would be wonderful."

Harry rummaged through his bag, selecting an outfit for me, then handed it to me, "here you go."

Quietly, I thanked him before painfully pulling on the shirt. A horrid sharp pain shot through my back when I tried to pull down my boxers.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worry in his eyes.

"Hurt m-my back, help please?" I asked.

"Of course," Harry immediately crouched in front of me. Carefully, Harry gripped the hem of my boxers, and gently pulled them down. All the while, I held up my shirt, and stared ahead, knowing that I'd get a certain problem had I looked down.

Once I stepped out of my underwear, Harry reached for a pair of new boxers for me.

"This might be a bit tricky, but place your hand on my shoulder for balance if you need to." When I nodded, Harry also nodded, then spoke, "okay, now lift one leg."

Following his instructions, I lifted my leg, and bent over slightly to lean my hand against Harry's shoulder. I stepped into one of the leg holes, then repeated the process for the other. Carefully, Harry pulled the boxers up my legs, and I stood upright again, legs slightly shakier.

"Come on, let's sleep, you look exhausted." Harry took hold of both my hands, leading me towards the bed. He then laid down on his back, tugging me forward so that we were stomach to stomach. Covering us both us, he rested his large hands at my waist. Too sleepy to care, I wrapped my arms around his torso before resting my head against his chest, and immediately falling asleep.

***

Loud high- pitched beeping woke me up the next morning.

Harry's large fingers lightly caressed at the exposed skin on my hip, causing me to lightly shudder. When Harry's fingers attempted to journey farther up my back, I yelped lightly as one of his fingers ventured too close to my lashes.

"Sorry sorry," Harry apologized. "But since you're awake, you might as well help me with packing."

My brow furrowed, "why's there beeping?"

"We're running low on energy. We need to start packing now, because we have just enough fuel to make it to a... certain planet."

"M'kay," I mumbled casually.

For the remainder of that morning, and into the afternoon, we quickly packed supplies that we needed, food, water, clothes. Very little words were exchanged between us, but that was okay since I didn't really want to talk anyways.

It took five hours, but finally the ship raucously landed on a very forest-y planet.

"What planet is this?" I asked, Zayn's bag over my shoulder as we walked out.

"It's name isn't important, but what you do need to know is that we're not safe here since we're still in a Chitahuri region."

Silently, I nodded, and we left it at that.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been about three days since the 'great escape' as I like to call in my head. Things have still been quiet between Harry and I, to be honest it's starting to get a little unnerving.

After recent events, I thought that he would have spoken more.

The silence between us only causes my mind to wander more, for me to remember Zayn's dead eyes, to remember how I got the pain that's all over my body, to remember the predicament we're in right now.

We've just been walking for the past three days, resting when needed.

"Harry?" I called when he was starting to get too ahead of me.

He didn't answer, and I, while limping, attempted to catch up to him, but the pain was too overwhelming. "Harry, please slow down!"

To my surprise, he sighed in annoyance before slowing down enough for me to catch up to him.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

After a few more moments of silence, I spoke again, "Harry... where exactly are we going?"

"To a ship center. I need another one to fly us to where we're going." Harry answered steadily, but I could tell that there was more to what he had said.

"What do you... where are we going exactly?"

"To the Energy Being's caves..." he trailed off, and sighed.

I didn't ask anything else after that,knowing that it would probably piss him off more than necessary.

Once it felt like a few hours, my body started to hurt more than usual, and I felt my body seize up in pain before falling onto my knees.

Harry looked back at me, slight concern in his eyes, "we'll stop now."

That night as I laid staring up at the constellations, I realized that they were different ones than I was used to on Earth.

"Do you guys have constellations here too?" I asked Harry quietly.

Harry crouched beside my head, looking up as well. "Of course. See right there," he pointed upwards. "It's called 'Comedenti somniorum malis', or eater of bad dreams. As a youngling, my mum would tell me that while sleeping under this constellation, if you get a nightmare, then the constellation will take it away so that you don't remember it in the morning."

I nodded in slight fascination, "are there others?"

He nodded, "well let's see... there's also the 'Infantemqui erit electus', or baby who is chosen. You probably already know the story behind that one. The Energy Beings created that one as a promise that their prophesy will be fulfilled in its time."

I nuzzled into his knee when my eyes became sleepy, and he carefully cupped my cheek.

"Harry?" I called softly, my eyes closed.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"I know... now that I... I want to..."

However, he shushed me, "tell me in the morning when you have more strength, and so that I can actually understand you."

Not needing to be told twice, I allowed for my breathing to even out before falling completely asleep.

***

This planet is extremely hot during the day, which is just my luck. Harry does his best to make sure I'm okay and comfortable from time to time, but other than that we haven't talked all that much.

I was beginning to feel dizzy as the sun started to beat directly on us to the point where black dots began to dance across my vision. Before I was even able to call out Harry's name, I felt the hot ground against my body.

Harry cursed under his breath as he hurried over to me, and I felt myself being lifted up, "this is the exact reason why I wanted to bring you to the Energy Beings' caves in the first place."

"Wha'... wha'...?" I said quietly.

"You're dehydrated, you need water in your system right now." Harry said lowly, and carefully sat down with me still in his arms. I sighed in relief when I felt water splashed lightly on my face, then a bottle placed at my lips. Gratefully, I drank until the bottle was taken away. "How do you feel now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked instead. "Why did you want to take me there?"

He sighed, "look at you right now. You're hurt, and that's all that seems to happen to you. I don't... I just don't want to hurt you anymore, or for anyone to hurt you. It's just that the Greys are already all out of the prison, and can probably fend for themselves now. I wanted to bring you to the Energy Being's cave so that the'd turn you all the way human so you'd get what you want."

"But Harry, we've gotten so far and-"

"But what more could you do when you're hurt like this!?"

"More than you could think, I just need a little help though, and You, Zayn, and Liam gave me that, but right now, all I have to help and cheer me on is you. You helped me get through this past week, and I made the decision that I do want to save these Greys. Zayn and my mum believed that I could, as do Liam and you, and I don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't be letting anyone down if you wait a couple of years. Maybe then you'd be more..." he trailed off.

"Eligible... adequate... efficient for the job? Well, as you said last night, the prophesy will be fulfilled in its time, and its time is right now, whether or not you want to accept that is your problem."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry sighed, and nodded, finally agreeing with me. "Okay then, I suppose that I shouldn't waste your precious time then."

I grinned, "thank you, after all I didn't come all this way, from a whole 'nother galaxy, just to be dumped right back where I came from."

"I thought as so."

Humming, I leaded against Harry's chest, "glad you think so. I assume that my skills need to expanded so that I could beat this leader."

He moved his lips close to my ear, "yes, they will, and I'll teach you whatever you need to know." My cheeks heated up at his innuendo. "However, only once you get better."

"Okay, and by the way, I keep forgetting to thank you about saving me from getting whipped the first time, though I really didn't appreciate getting whipped two and a half weeks in a row afterwards, I do appreciate you busting us out of there. So thank you for that too."

"Welcome.... it's the least that I could do. After all I was in the division that killed all the baby Greys, so this is a sort of way that I could redeem myself for doing that."

It took me a few minutes to think before I answered, "it wasn't your choice, you know. It's not your fault. You couldn't really go against orders, and if you did, then you wouldn't have been able to help me, and be where you are today."

He nodded in agreement, "that is true."

"I know that, I'm always right," I shrugged.

"Sure sure. Now, if you're up to it, I could teach you a few mind exercises. I assume that you haven't used mind energy this much, so you might get tired easily afterwards, so to expand the power, and time limit of that, you need to exercise your mind just as you'd exercise any other part of your body." Harry explained.

Eagerly, I sat up, and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to do that."

"Well first of all, you'll need to get off of my lap," Harry suggested. Biting my bottom lip, I mumbled out what sounded like an apology, and sat in front of Harry instead. "Okay, now this is going to be very simple, just close your eyes, and try to remember your very first memory."

Without answering, I closed my eyes, and cleared my mind.

I thought back, different memories playing before my eyes.

There were a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing themselves to my temple as I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing tears to freely fall....

My heart was in my throat as I whispered, 'thank you.'...

I felt the painful sting as several lashes were laid on my back, I tried desperately not to let my tears fall, but failing horribly....

There was someone lightly poking my side, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how it tickled. "Liam stop," I whined when another finger prodded at my side.

A deep voice chuckled, "wrong name, Louis."...

I stared at my fingers, "well... I'm not good with others, and they really won't like me at all, because I'm not like any of you guys."

"No you're not, but you're like you, and that's all that matters to them. They don't care that you're gay, a Grey, short, different looking, not good at talking to others, or that you like puzzles." Liam shrugged, "they just like you for... you."...

Liam thought for a moment before speaking again, wrapping a gentle arm around me. "I'm different from you, but does that make me a freak?"

"No..."

"Humans are different than aliens, but does that make either of us freaks?"

I shook my head.

"Well then what makes you any different than anybody else?"

"I'm gay, and one else at my school is except for Edward, but even he's treated better than I am."

"Harry's gay, but is he automatically a freak?" Liam raised an eyebrow....

'I should have charged it', was all I could nervously think as I neared the famous hill....

"Go away queer," Lottie growled....

My name is Louis Perkins, well at least that was the name given to me. After the Perkins adopted me, they made me take their last name to show their ownership over me, and no one else truly knew my identity.

Not even me...

"Why do you like puzzles so much?" the woman asked, sitting in front of me.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "they're the one thing that will stay together."...

Immediately I imitated his sleepy voice, "hunh? Vas happenin'?"

Chuckling lightly, Zayn laid me on his chest so that my ear was right against his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat...

My mum carefully handed me to Zayn as a Chitahuri stopped by our cell.

However, it was a familiar Chitahuri with green eyes.

"I'm Harry," he murmured through the bars. "I want to help you and your baby get out of here."

My mum glared at him, "and how do I know that you won't tell that damned leader of yours about my baby instead?"

"Because he's my father and-"

"Well then that's even more of a reason to rat me out."

"Quite the opposite, actually. He wants me dead just as much as the next guy. He knows how much I want the races to fit together again, just like a puzzle piece, and I believe that one day your baby will help do that."

"Puzzle?" I squeaked.

"Yes," Zayn said quietly. "Everyone will be all better again, and we'll all fit together again, exactly like a puzzle."...

Everything started to blur again, then there was nothing more, and I opened my eyes.

Harry was intently staring at me, "did you remember?"

I nodded, "that Chitahuri leader is your father isn't he?"

He ignored my question, "you remember that far back, huh?"

"Harry," I said as a warning as I stood up in front of him. "He's your father isn't he?"

He glared at me a couple moments before nodding slowly, "fine, yes he is. I know him better than anyone else ever could. I know all his weaknesses, and strengths. I know how much he could hurt you. He personally killed my mum, and didn't even care that he did." His eyes darkened in anger.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, it's something you couldn't have helped. I know that he's physically strong, but mentally weak. He's paranoid like any other strong tyrant would be, so his mind is weak, and he's unstable. Though, you wouldn't think that if you were to see him. Louis just please promise me that you'll be careful when you're around him."

"Of course I will be."

"No, I mean it Louis, because I really care about you, and I don't want you to ever get hurt again, Love." He gently cupped my chin. "I won't be able to protect you against him."

"Harry, I'll be fine," I assured him quietly.

"I know... but just in case...." he trailed off, and leaned in to lightly press his lips against my own.

Without thinking, I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

For once, I felt loved by someone who isn't my own mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HEY!!!! Hope that you guys liked the chapter! I was going to update last night, but I didn't get to, so here you go! Love ya'll!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry gently pecked my lips once more before fully pulling away. "I have a plan, but I need your full cooperation and trust so we can do this."

Without hesitation, I nodded, after all it's difficult to tell a guy you just kissed that you don't  trust him. "I trust you with my life. "

"Okay then. I won't tell you exactly what I have in mind, otherwise you may not go along with it as well."

Sighing, I nodded, knowing that  was the truth. I tend to be more bolder when I actually know the plan than when I don't.

As I went to sleep that night, I couldn't help but be slightly scared still, knowing that Harry can't always protect me, and his father was the cause of this division between the races, so he must be a very powerful alien with as many Chitahuri as he needs completely at his defense, in all honesty, I'll probably be lucky to even catch a glimpse of him.

***

I made sure to keep my head down, eyes on my bare aching feet, and hair over my eyes.  This way no one will recognize me.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when we arrived in a small town, because the first thing we were met with was a wanted posted of me, and a mystery Chitahuri. 

Harry made sure to always keep a hand at my waist as if to reassure himself that I was still there safe beside him, which of course I still am. Harry doesn't want to take any chances with trading anything for a new ship, so Harry is getting new parts for the ship, and of course a new energy source.

Of course there aren't any solar panels, because the sun isn't everywhere. There aren't any fuel powered engines either since there's a lack of fuel.

Harry and I need to be resourceful and find a different energy source for the ship, once it is repaired.

"And you're sure that you know how to repair this thingmessage and that you wouldn't be breaking it even more?"

"Absolutely positive, Love," he mumbled as he continued tinkering with whatever he was doing with the ship's parts. "Now how about you go and meditate about life."

Blushing, I took a few steps away from Harry, before plopping down on the ground, and carrying out Harry's orders.

***

"But Harry," I whined, "it's been two weeks and all I've been doing is meditation! I don't want to anymore! I wanna do something else!"

"Louis not right now," Harry said irritatedly focusing on something in the lower part I'd the ship.

"But Harry-" almost immediately he cut me off.

"Can you use your mind to control me? To get into my thoughts and know every single thoughtmost and memory in my brain? No, yoy can't even move a damp rock if you wanted to. So how about you sit your pretty little ass down, close your eyes, listen to me and meditate before I end up breaking something!"

Sighing, I wordlessly sat down, back facing him, and began to meditate. Not a word was exchanged between us.

I was broughtnot of my bright colored haze by a slightly chapped pair of lips on the junction of my neck, and hummed lightly.

"Sorry for snapping earlier, Love, I was just very frustrated.

"It's okay Harry, it's just that I do really want to learn how to do all those things that you said earlier, but I can only learn to if you teach me."

"Of course, don't worry you'll be more than ready to go up against my father once I'm done with you."

***

"Harry look!" I exclaimed, pointing at a rock that I had managed to painstakingly suspend five inches off the ground using entirely my mind.

He looked up from where he was working on the ship to look at me, and he grinned, "very good job, love. Now how about you try that five more times, with a larger rock each time, and higher up each time as well. Think you can do that for me Lou?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't so sure of myself as he was in me.

However, the day ended with us laying in each other's arms, I more so in his.

"You did so good today, Lou."

"Thank you Hazza, but you were the one who helped me."

"Hazza?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, burying my face further into his neck. "Well you call me Lou, and Love, so... I call you Hazza."

He buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply before pulling away, "you're so cute, Love."

I parted my mouth, about to answer, but Harry pressed his slightly chapped pair of lips against my own. Out of shock, I tensed up at first before I relaxed in his arms. His tongue immediately gained entrance in my mouth once I did.

A small whimper left my throat as I kissed back, my own tongue tangling with his.

Much to my surprise, the kiss was over just as soon as it had begun, however, Harry pressed his mouth against my adam's apple, suckling a bit at the skin there. I bit at my bottom lip to keep my desperate sounds st bay as Harry's large hand carefully started to feel up my waist from underneath my shirt, lightly thumbing at a nipple.

"H-Harry, pl-ease, I need you," I whined, my pants sporting a proper bulge.

Harry pulled away, "Lou, I can't, not now. You are only fourteen. I wouldn't be able to do that to you."

Awkwardly, I nodded my understanding, "okay... but someday we can?"

"Of course, Love." He promised, sealing it with a small kiss against my lips.

***

Harry reached into a compartment in the ship. He managed to get it up and running just over an hour ago, and now we're going to be leaving as soon as humanly possible.

"Once we get there, I'm going to tie you up, just your wrists, and it will be very loosely. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded, "I will do what ever I have to do to get to your father."

"Okay then, good. You meditated this morning?" He asked.

"Yes Hazza."

"You practiced lifting rocks?"

"Of course, I did twenty-three of them."

"What am I thinking of right now?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

I closed my eyes, my mind prodding at his, and I gasped, blushing darkly, I mumbled, "some very r-rated things of me. Didn't know that you have  daddy kink."

"Good job now... forget you ever saw that, and sit down and only speak to me using your mind from now on."

'Okay Hazza.'

He nodded approvingly, 'very good, now sit your pretty arse down, and I'll start up the ship.'

Giggling, I listened to him, and Harry sat in the driver's seat, pressing quite a few buttons before giving the ship the location. "Take us to planet that harbors the main base for the Chitahuri."

There was a very computer like voice that spoke in response, "course for base has been set."

Then, just like that, we were off.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked when he looked back at me to see me nervously bouncing my leg while biting at my lip.

I nodded, 'yeah, just a bit nervous.'

Without hesitation, he walked over to me, and lightly pressed his lips against mine. 'Believe me Lou, you can beat my fqther. I believe in you, as does Liam, and as did Zayn. I know you, and I know that you are bad ass enough to win a fight against him. Lou Lou, you have long since crawled out of your little shell, so don't even think about crawling back in.'

I nodded, burying my face into the crook of his neck, 'I know I'm not scared of that, I know that I can kill him, the only problem is actually gathering the strength to kill someone.'

'Well, when time comes, I know that you'll make the right choice.'


	19. Chapter 19

"Hold your hands out please Love?" Harry asked, holding out his own hands to show a pair of cuffs. "They might be a bit tight, but only slightly okay? But don't worry, when the moment is right, I will let you out."

I nodded and held my hands out, assuming that I could talk out loud again. "Okay, you better let me out."

"I will Lou. But even if I'm not able to, I know that you could use your mind to unlock them anyways."

"But what if I can't?" I asked.

"Then you'll kick his ass with the cuffs on," Harry answered, carefully securing the cuffs around my wrists. "We're almost there. About ten of your Earth minutes."

I sighed shakily, reassuring myself more than anything, "okay, I can do this."

"Yes you can, I know that you can. Just as Liam does, as Zayn did, and as your mother still does."

"My mum... she's still alive?" I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me, "yes, they've got her locked up pretty good, but once this is all over, I promise that you'll get to see her. She had always been betting on you, always will, and still is."

Speechless, I nodded.

"Anything else that you feel the need to get our of your system?"

"No, for once I'm actually confident that I can kill this son of a bitch." I answered, though it didn't come out as confident as I would have liked, especially because I've never cursed in English before, and that word felt weird to say.

He chuckled fondly, "oh really? So what does that make me?"

"Perfect," I grinned.

***

Harry had decided to morph into his Chitahuri form to avoid any suspicion.

When I didn't walk fast enough to his liking, Harry pushed me a little less than friendly then I had liked. Biting my lip, I looked down at the gap in between my feet as I started to walk faster.

Other Chitahuri watched in interest from the entrance of the palace looking place that I knew all too well, probably as well as Harry did.

When Harry walked me inside, a Chitahuri that was standing guard eyed us suspiciously, "et iterum quid venistis?" (And what business brings you here again?)

"Tuli a Grey vinctus in finem. Qui hic est mensis tergum fugam parabant." (I've brought a Grey prisoner for the Leader. He's the one who planned the escape months back.)

"Ah," the Chitahuri smirked. "Et ipse suus ' unus . Vade , et adduc eum ad finem. Et faciet veniens super eum in bono perficiat." (So he's the one. Go on and take him to the Leader. He'll finish him off real good.)

"No, no please don't do this to me, we had a deal remember?" I managed to ask as pathetically as I could manage.

The Chitahuri smirked, chuckling darkly before speaking with an accent that I've come to hate, "oh isn't that sweet, begging already, and the worst hasn't even come yet."

My eyes widened, and I whispered, "no please don't hurt me, I'll do anything."

He rolled his eyes, "oh please, do yourself a favor and save your breath for when you actually need it. Bet Leader would love you too beg for him."

Biting my lip to keep back my words, I looked down. I could practically feel the intensity of the Chitahuri's eyes as they stared down at me.

"Let's not keep him waiting then," Harry said, aggressively pushing me along, signaling me to walk straight ahead.

Following his implications, I continued walking forward, keeping my head down. I could hear Harry's footsteps behind me, countering my own.

Harry decided to change back into his human form, using the excuse that he was more comfortable, however I knew that he just didn't want to scare me.

I focused on that until we turned and reached a hallway. The familiar floor pattern made me frown. The flooring was white arms black checkered pattern. To my left and right there were doors that seemed to endlessly go on.

Almost immediately, I recognized it was from the most recent crop circle that I've seen, which was months ago.

"What are these rooms used for?" I whispered.

For a moment I thought he didn't hear me, and I was abouthe to ask again a bit louder, but he responded.

"Torture." Was his simple response.

I bit my lip at his response, and couldn't help the spark of fear that went thorough me, knowing that there were Greys in there right now, and that if I didn't do things right, then I could end up in there, probably along with Harry.

Harry probably sensed my unease, and placed his large fingertips at my hip as if to help comfort me. "Almost there," Harry said lowly, I know that he was trying to keep me calm.

It took awhile, but finally we reached the end of the hallway. Once we did, he stopped, "are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded, "yes, there's no turning back anyways."

"Right, just please be careful, Love," Harry murmured, turning me around to look at him in the eyes. Leaning in, Harry cupped my cheek, and leaned in to gently press his lips against mine. I lifted my bound hands to rest against his chest as I moved my lips against his. Harry's thumb brushed delicately against my cheek, before he pulled away.

"I'll be careful Haz," I quietly promised.

"You better be," he winked, then motioned for me to turn around, which I obliged in doing.

Sighing, Harry pushed open the door before pushing me inside.

"Quis , quare putes, si non est bonus intrare pulsans?" (Who's there, and why do you think it's okay to enter without knocking?)

"Non arbitror, ut non domi meae." (I didn't think I had to knock in my own home.)

"Ah, Harry hello. What have we got here?" A large Chitahuri stood from what seemed to be a throne, smirking deviously as he eyed me up and down.

My heart started to beat faster from the acknowledgement, knowing what would need to happen next.

"This is the scum that's responsible for the 'Great Escape'. "

Once his eyes met mine, I immediately averted them.

"He looks way too reserved to do something of that sort. He had to have had some help."

"He did have some help, but he's the one who came up with all the ideas," Harry said so that even I believed him, even though I had been there.

The Leader raised an eyebrow while looking at me, " is this correct?"

I nodded, keeping my head down.

"Well the punishment for escaping is death by torture, however I think that I could make an exception for you since you are such the looker. Bring him to the whipping chambers, then back to me."

I heard Harry's slight sigh as his father turned his break away from us to walk back to his throne. Harry took that opportunity to lightly turn me around to face him, then brought a large talon to my bindings, using it to unlock my cuffs.

His green eyes started into mine for a moment before lightly pecking my lips. I wasn't able to savor the small kiss for long before Harry's father turned around to look at us.

"Harold, what are you doing?"

Harry sighed before answering, "the right thing."

I didn't hesitate to turn and face him, ready to attack when I needed. "Ah so that's what this is all about. I suspected that something of this nature would happen. How about you and I have a little one on one, Louis."

My heart rate picked up at the directness of his voice, however I continued to stand tall, "I accept.

"Didn't think that you wouldn't. This shouldn't take very long."

I nodded in agreement, "you're right, it shouldn't. " 

Before I even saw it coming, pain blossomed in my stomach as he landed a punch right in the dead center of my stomach. Doubling over from the unexpected attack, I whimpered. Once I did, he took the chance to kick me hard in the side so that I immediately toppled over onto the marble floor, then continued to kick me, not even giving me a chance to get up. Pain exploded in various parts of my body, and I felt like puking however all that escaped my mouth was a dry sob from the pent up pain.

"Dad stop!" Harry yelled out.

To my surprise, he actually l listened, pulling away his foot and turned to walk away from me, "it really is a pity that this had to happen, but then again not really. After all I thought that you would've brought me more of a challenge, just like his mum head been, but then again, she had given up when I threatened her poor like baby Lou Lou."

I stood up at the mention of my mum, holding my stomach with an arm, "what did you do to her?"

He only chuckled without answering me.

"You better not have hurt her, I swear if you did, I'll... I'll -"

"You'll what? Kill me?"

I took a moment to compose myself, "no, I'll do that anyways. How much I make you suffer; the process will depend on whether or not you hurt her."

He snorted, "we'll see about that. You haven't made a single move against me yet. Maybe you're mum did just save another pathetic little Grey."

"Or maybe you just under estimate me." I answered, with newfound confidence. Suddenly, it was as if adrenaline was being pumped into my veins by the pints, which thankfully blotted out most of the pain that I was feeling. 

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled, "pretty bold words for a Grey. Go ahead and take a shot at me." 

Taking a chance, I closed my eyes, and focused entirely on the Leader and his arrogant pathway of thoughts that concealed deeper thoughts, memories of insecurities, weaknesses, and a constant inward struggle. I poked and prodded at his mind until I knew everything about him.

"I see that you're struggling everyday with yourself. In the moment you killed your wife, you never thought that you'd feel this way, remorse and guilt, regret. All you cared about was the power. Never once did you think that you would end up alone like this with no one who cares about you, not even your own son."

His eyes grew surprised at the sudden confrontation, however, he kept his face guarded, knowing that I was stepping into dangerous territory, a territory that gave me control over the situation.

"That's true, but not entirely, you're point being?"

"You're lonely, and I get that, but killing innocent beings, babies, mothers, nearly an entire race, and anyone who stood in your way? Now was that neccesary? No, but you wanted to keep your power, you wanted to make sure that you murdered your wife for a valid reason. A reason that meant more to you than anything else, that reason is power, you wanted to stay in power. Well I'm here to give you a wake up call."

Without giving him any warning, I took that moment to full body slam into him, successfully knocking him onto the ground, keeping my foot firmly against his chest, holding him down.

"P-please, spare me, if you value life s-so much, then why are you taking away m-mine?"

"Because anyone who thinks that murdering, and torturing people is okay, then they do not deserve to live."

"B-but I-" Before he could continue, I cut him off.

"I told you that this would be quick, any last words?"

When he stared up into my eyes and didn't say anything for a full minute, I shifted my foot so that it was directly against his throat, effectively cutting off his airway.

As I watched the life slowly fade from his eyes, each second I had to remind myself that it was for the better.

However, I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to keep my foot there, especially when he began to claw desperately at my leg, and let out frantic splutters. The humane part of me to stop, and let him breathe, but I didn't listen.

When his eyes became completely void of life, I took my foot off, and immediately my face crumpled as a sob left my lips, because in a matter of minutes, I, Louis Tomlinson, took away someone's life.

I knew that there was nothing that could ever take that away.

Harry wrapped his arms around me from behind me, gently turning me to face him, "sh, you're okay Boo, you did so good today."

Shaking my head, I gave him my muffled answer from chest. "N-not good a-at all, I k-killed someone!"

"Someone that deserved die." He reassured quietly.

"There are people who don't deserve to live, but they don't deserve to die. There's a difference between the two."

Without answering he kissed the top of my head, leading me out of the room.

***

My eyes widened as I stared into a pair of tired eyes to match my own.

"Mummy?"

Harry uncuffed her, as a smile crept onto her worn and scarred face, tears brimming her own eyes.

"Hi Lou Lou."

Immediately, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. "I missed you so much."

Smiling widely, she murmured into my hair, "I love you so much, and I'm really, proud of you. You did what I couldn't."

I couldn't help the sick feeling I had from that simple sentence, being congratulated for killing, it all felt so wrong.


	20. Chapter  20

"Wh-where dad?" I asked my mum  once we pulled away from the hug. 

"I'm sorry love, but he didn't make it, they killed him for not following the rules."

I sighed quietly while nodding, "there's no need for you to apologize mum, you weren't the one who killed him."

She grinned a bittersweet smile, "I know love, but I was the one who wasn't able to save him."

"Well I couldn't save him either, but it wasn't my fault. It was the Leader's so don't think anything different. There was nothing that you could have done."

"I suppose that you're right then."

That's when Harry chose to interject his own thoughts to our conversation, "believe me, he's right 99.99 percent of the time," he winked at me, I blushed slightly.

"Oh I don't doubt it, he does take after his father after all. You have his witt, and his nose. But you have my eyes, and heart."

I sighed, shaking my head, "how can you possibly still say that even after I killed someone?"

"Because you did it for a just reason, for the lives of billions, and even more. He was planing to invade Earth, and kill everyone, just to enforce his power."

Biting my lip, I wasn't sure how to process the new information. However, I didn't have long before a Chitahuri busted through the door.

"Hey you there! What are you guys doing in her!? Don't you know that he'll kill you if you get caught in here?" His last sentence was more concerned than anything else.

"Relax Ace, he's dead. Just as the Energy Beings had prophesied, 'a baby born into the Grey race will rise up and defeat the Chitahuri.' This Grey is the one that the Energy Beings were talking about."

"Then that means that you're the new Leader, right Harry?" 

Harry shook his head, "I have no desire of being the new Leader, if anyone deserves to be Leader, it should be Louis. After all he is the one who ended my father's rule."

The Chitahhri looked at me intently with steady nervous eyes, "I suppose that you are right. It's just that it seems wrong to have a Grey leader after having such a long line of Chitahnri leaders. But I suppose that since you brought it up, everyone else will agree with you."

"But Harry, I-" nearly immediately Harry cut me off.

"Ne loquaris." (Do not speak) Harry warned me.

"Ne dicas quid est mihi." (Do not tell me what to do.) I countered.

Harry turned to glare at me. I chose glare back.

"He's quite fluent in Latin as well. Perfect quality for a Leader as well, especially when you're becoming the Leader of the Chitahuri."

I couldn't help but to groan in frustration, because quite frankly, I don't want to be 'the leader' of anything.

***

"Yep, this is the Grey that the Energy Beings were talking about, he saved us today from the tyranny of our now deceased leader. Are there any questions?" Harry spoke ten minutes later in front of thousands of Chitahuri officials, proudly holding my small hand in his much larger one.

"What is the Grey's name!?" Someone called out with an extremely thick accent.

"I believe that this 'Grey' can answer for himself." Harry said, turning to look into my eyes.

It took me a bit to steady the rapid beating of my heart, but once I did, I replied in a sure voice. "Louis William Tomlinson."

"Do you have any new rules as leader!?" Another shouted.

I nodded, "yes. There shall be no leader, you all had a leader, and you saw first hand what happens when someone has too much power. So, as many of you could imagine, there will never again be another leader. We will all co-exist together, under a few very necessary laws. That way something like this could be prevented. So yeah, there you have it. Let's not have history repeat itself."

There were many Chitahuri who clapped while others nodded in agreement.

With nothing but a few sentences, I had instantly created peace amongst the races of aliens. I knew that it was going to be okay, and in that way, the Leader's death was justified, but only to a certain degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I would like to take a moment to thank you guys so much for sticking with this! Don't worry it's almost done! Just a few more chapters, like 3 or 4. Anyways, I love all of you guys! ♡♡♡♡♡


	21. Chapter 21

"Bye mum," I murmured into the crook of her neck.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Lou?" She asked me instead.

I nodded, "yes, I am. This isn't my world mum, I don't belong here, and I feel that I'll never be able to. I've been here for long enough, and quite honestly, I miss it there. After all I did promise Zayn that I'd live a little once I get back to Earth. I wanna be able to experience what he had when he would visit Earth."

My mum nodded her understanding, the slight glaze of tears in her eyes, "my baby's went and grew up on me. I suppose that this is good bye for now then. Remember, I'll never be too far away."

"Of course mum," I grinned bittersweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lou, forever and always."

As Harry and I got into his ship, I felt my heart clench, and a lump formed uncomfortably in my throat.

Harry regarded me carefully, "are you going to be okay with this?"

I nodded, "I still need to be there for Mrs. Perkins, especially after all she's done to take care of me, and now I feel that I must return that by being there for her. She was the first person to take me in, after all, and she'll need my help, especially now that Mr. Perkins passed away."

"I understand, but what am I supposed to do now without you? You were, and still are the reason that I'm still alive, you know. Each day for the past fourteen years, I wanted to die because of who my father is, was. You were the hope that kept me alive, because every day that you're alive, it assures me that there is still good, and that you'll be there for me."

I blushed heavily at the realization that all this time Harry has been there for me, expecting me to be there for him as well, "oh I... have something important to say, then."

Unfortunately for me, before I was able to continue my thought, the ship's computer like voice started to speak, "destination has been reached."

Harry cleared his throat, "well this is our next stop. Everyone knows about the deceased Leader, so they'll probably try to sweep you off into some sort of celebration."

Truth be told, Harry never has lied to me before, but these were one of those instances where I wish he was. The moment we got off g of the ship, Reds immediately swarmed around us, yelling praise and thanks to me.

I was surprised that Harry and I were even able to make it through the crowd of large Reds and into Liam's home.

With flushed cheeks, and lungs gasping for oxygen, I grinned widely when we approached Liam, "hi Liam."

He gasped his surprise, "youngling, you came back."

"Well I did promise that I would, after all, and this Tomlinson never breaks his promises."

"Oh my goodness, just wait here a second, I need to get Dani and Perrie really quick, they're going to want to know all about your little adventure!" Liam exclaimed, quickly heading towards the door, however he stopped as he seemed to remember something. "Oh my goodness I didn't even properly greet you!"

I stifled a giggle before I was enclosed in large, warm, and familiar arms.

"Hi Liam," I repeated, returning the hug.

"Hello youngling," he said shortly before pulling away. "And now to get the girls."

***

Perry had silent tears once I finished telling them everything that had happened. I hugged her, "he really loved you, you know. He wanted to have a baby with you too."

She sniffled, and nodded, "thank you. I know you care for him a lot, probably even more than me."

"Impossible," I answered, shaking my head.

"So... am I going to expect gay alien babies from Harry and you anytime soon?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

It was silent for a solid minute, mostly because I wasn't sure whether I should laugh it off casually, or blush red as a tomato and hide in Harry's shoulder. To my relief, Harry answered instead of me.

"We're waiting until we do anything like that. Louis' not old enough, and it's not something that I want him to regret either. If we do happen to have any children, then it'll be once we're much older."

Liam nodded, "good, that's exactly would I'd expect from you to anyways. I sense that there's something else that you two need to tell us, though."

Biting my lip, I nodded, "I'm going back to Earth."

"What!? But Louis you can't! You just got back, and what about Harry? He's going to miss you too much! You can't leave us Lou!" Danielle exclaimed

"I'm sorry you guys, but I've already made my decision. I'll miss all of you so much, because you were the first to accept me for who I really am, and I-I've learned so much about myself, but- but now, I need to go so that others will also know who I am, who I really am." I started to tear up myself, but made sure no tears made their escape onto my cheeks.

"I'm coming with you," Harry murmured into my hair, pecking the top of my head. "There's nothing that you or anyone can say or do that will stop me."

Dani's mouth hung open in surprise, however, Liam smiled warmly at the two of us, "I understand. You guys really like each other, I get it. I'm guessing that you're going to the Energy Beings tomorrow then?"

Harry nodded, "yes we are."

Liam sighed, "okay then. I do have a promise of my own to carry out after all, don't I Louis?"

My eyes lit up excitedly as I realized exactly what he was talking about, "yes, the puzzles!"

Chuckling lightly, he nodded, "exactly."

***

Liam and I went out on our little spree, and came back hours later without my puzzles, however Liam assured me that each one of the hundreds of puzzles will make it back to my house once I get there, which I really hope that they will.

For the rest of the evening we stayed up telling stories, eating food that I will soon come to miss, and telling each other what will happen now that the Universe is free from the Leader's tyranny.

We pulled an all nighter before falling asleep in the afternoon on Liam's living room floor, I was curled into Harry's side, his arms around me.

Once the evening rolled around, Harry and I exchanged tears hugs between Perry, Liam, and Dani. The tears were mostly from me, though. Harry and I waved at them, and any other Reds that were still outside when we got into the ship.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Harry said to me after awhile.

I nodded, "I know. Will we remember each other at all?"

"You might since your brain holds so much information in it, but me, not so much."

"What if we never see each other again, or if we do see each other again, but you don't remember me at all, and think I'm weird?"

"That will never happen, and you know it. I fell in love with you once, and I'll do it again a second time." Harry said, but before I was able to say anything, Harry pressed his lips to mine gently.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer, however I placed my hands on his chest, attempting to push him away. There was something that I wanted to say before we get to the Energy Beings' caves. To my sadness, the computer's voice interrupted us, "destination has been reached."

Harry pulled away from me, and I bit my lip, "but Harry I-"

He cut me off harshly, "don't worry about what I said, let's just get to Earth."

Biting my lip, I nodded while following Harry out of the ship. The ship took off back to the Reds' planet once we got out. We walked into a dark cave, though Harry didn't have much difficulty with navigating around the tunnels.

"You sure know your way around here," I spoke up quietly, breaking the thick silence between us.

"I've been here many times," he spoke, voice echoing off of the cave walls.

"Oh," I answered shortly, not knowing what else to say.

He hummed. "Yep."

Nothing else was exchanged between us, not even when we reached what looks like a room that seemed to have its own natural glow. There were five very large chairs, each possessing a large bright light that I wasn't able to look directly at.

"Harry, you've brought him. Hello Louis."

I squinted, and looked up to see Harry bent onto one knee, so I did the same, "hello Energy Beings."

"Please, just Niall." The room became slightly dimmer as a person with piercing blue eyes, and bleach blond hair stood in front of me.

"Hello N-Niall," I stuttered slightly.

"What have you two come here for?" Niall tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes intently on me.

"I want to become human, and go to Earth, as does Harry."

Niall seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly, "and Harry has informed you of what will happen, correct?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Okay, and you're sure that both of you want this to happen?"

"Yes," both Harry and I answered at the same time, causing Niall to smile fondly at us.

"Good. I would like you two to stand and face each other."

We followed his instructions, and Harry held out his large hand for me to hold. Immediately, my palm was pressed against his.

"Now, I'll make you two human. It'll feel weird at first, but I don't want either of you to be afraid, because it's totally normal.

I nodded my understanding, but just as Niall pressed either of his hands over Harry and I's hands, I spoke up, "wait! I mean I... there's something that I would like to say to you Harry. Um please, if that's okay Niall."

"Of course it is, go ahead and say what you need to." Niall motioned for me to continue.

His eyes held question as I nervously spoke, "Harry I- I know that you pr-probably don't want to hear me say it but- but... I love you too. I just wanted to say that so you know that I d-do love you, and I'll be more than happy to fall in love with you a second time once we get to Earth."

"I love you too, Lou," he smiled before crushing his lips to mine.

After a few moments, we were interrupted by Niall's amused voice this time, "okay that's enough you two break it up. No need to eat each other now, there will be plenty of time for that on Earth once you two find each other. Now remember a condom once you do get there." Niall winked at the two of us.

I blushed, yet still grinned, "of course."

"Now let's get you two to Earth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if this sucks!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Last chapter people! I love all of you wonderful and lovely people who have decided to still stick to this fanfic! I hope that you guys love the ending, and that the smut is satisfactory, if it's not, then I'm sorry! But I still love you guys!

My name is Louis William Tomlinson, and I was adopted fourteen years ago by the Perkins family when my mom was trying to protect me from imminent death.

I don't know how, but when I returned to Earth, it was as if nothing had ever happened. I was returned to the very same crop circle that had started my entire adventure. For a moment, I wondered if my escapade had really happened, or if it was all just something that my mind had made up.

It honestly wouldn't have mattered either way, because I learned how to be brave and stand up for myself, so I think that I'll be fine for now.

I continued on my way to school without knowing exactly what surprise awaited me there.

***  
"Louis Tomlinson, the principal would like to speak to you." My trigonometry teacher, Mrs. T, told me as I walked into her class late. She didn't yell at me at all, which I found to be weird, but I was quick to find out that the asshole students haven't stopped being just that, assholes.

They all started to giggle, and point, and stare as I stood up.

"Yes Mrs. T," I nodded before walking out.

When I walked into the office, my jaw nearly dropped at exactly who I saw there. There was the principal standing right next to a certain  green eyed person.

"Louis, this is Harry Styles, your schedules are identical, so I would like for you to help him around the school. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded so fast that I thought my head would have fallen off.

"Okay then you two, go ahead and get to class."

I nodded once again as Harry stood by my side. When he did, I was tempted to lean into his side, but I didn't, knowing that he probably wouldn't like me then.

There was silence between us as we walked, until he decided to break it himself, "you look familiar, have I seen you before? "

I froze a moment to look into his eyes, but all I saw were that of curiosity, no remembrance, or love, or adoration was even barely present.

"I don't think that we have, unless if you mean from just two seconds ago, then yes." I answered, mustering up a small smile.

He grinned before responding, "okay then Lou."

I froze immediately at the nickname, "Lou?"

"Yeah, Lou. Are you okay with that nickname?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but only if you let me call you Hazza."

"I guess that's fair enough." Harry shrugged, "our first class is trig, right?"

"Yes, but just as a heads up, the kids are brutal."

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of the both of us." Biting my lip to keep my words from gushing out, I couldn't help the blush that slowly spread to my cheeks, and I peeked over at him to see his smirking face.

The moment Harry chose to hold the door open file me was the moment that Hell broke loose. 

The kids didn't whisper, or giggle or pass notes. They yelled mean phrases at Harry and I both as they cornered us. A kid who was in particularly taller than me got in my face, "so is this your new boy toy now? Like getting fucked by people you don't know huh? Don't care who it is, you just want something up your ass right?"

Mrs. T was conveniently not in the room, probably off in the bathroom.

I shook my head while stuttering, "th-that's not-"

Almost immediately, he cut me off by backing me up against the wall, and that was when I became genuinely terrified. "You'd probably take it from anyone in here, wouldn't you?"

I pushed him away from me, and Harry was by my side the moment that he was able to push through the crowd, "would all of you just shut the fuck up, and let him talk already!? All you do is talk a lot of shit about him that isn't even true without even letting him defend himself, so I suggest that you all shut up, or else." He spoke, crossing his arms as he stood in front of me. 

The boy who was in front of me backed away, to my relief. "Then go ahead and talk then."

Clearing my throat again, I began to speak again, "it shouldn't matter to anyone whether or not I'm gay. The way that you all treat me shows just how much of a homophobe everyone in here is. I actually feel sorry for you, because if this is how you act towards me in school, I'd hate to see just how you guys will act out there in the real fucking world where the world is filled with homosexuals like me. I suggest that all of you stop acting a little butt hurt just because someone like me is able to fall in love with the same gender. So suck it up and fricking deal with it, okay?"

The boy who cornered me to begin with rolled his eyes, "the thing is that you are the only gay person here, and no one else cares about your stupid homo pride."

Harry spoke up, wrapping an arm around my waist,  "well guess what, that's where you're wrong, I'm gay too, and just for the record, I do care. There are probably others in this very school that are too, but are too scared, and insecure to say otherwise."

***

"So tell me, love, have any new people signed up for the LGBT club?" Harry asked me as he slightly tightened his grip on my hand.

"Oh just a couple," I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong Lou?" Harry asked, placing his hand at the small of my back instead of in my hand.

"It's nothing Haz," I replied, slightly blushing at his question, since only I knew the answer, and maybe Niall if he can read minds.

Against my will, Harry turned me to face him, but I kept my eyes on the ground, though I couldn't resist as Harry placed a couple of his fingers under my con to tilt my head up to look at him. "Are you embarrassed that I told you about my weird alien dreams?"

I shook my head, "it's nothing like that Harry, believe me."

"Then tell me what it is so that I don't feel like a bad boyfriend for not knowing."

My face softened at his last words, "okay fine I'll tell you Haz, but it had nothing at all too so with you, love."

Harry was quiet, waiting for my response.

Awkwardly clearing my throat, I looked at my feet, "well last week, a guy asked me about a couple of good... techniques in bed but um... I obviously couldn't help him since we haven't... you know... and well there's also other people who are having problems and stuff with their relationships involving... sex... and I feel really bad that I can't help them out in that aspect."

"Aw love, it's okay that you can't help them yet, they're the ones having sex too young, and think about it, if you were to actually give them advice, would they actually follow it?"

"Probably not." I answered almost hesitantly.

"Exactly, so they can blame their own hormones before they should even think about blaming you." Harry winked at me.

"Thank you Haz," I grinned, getting on my tiptoes in attempts to press my lips against his, though I still fell short by a couple inches. Smirking, Harry leaned down those extra couple inches to press our lips together.

I didn't even hesitate before wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his tightly around my waist, drawing me closer. The kiss was sweet, but shortly lived as Harry pulled away, but leaned his forehead against my own.

"I... I think that I might love you," Harry whispered.

My eyes widened, "oh, o-okay. I want you to be sure before I can say it back to you."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

***

It's been about two years since Harry and I have had that conversation, and since then, he hasn't mentioned anything about loving me again, so I'm not so sure if he really does. But, I still have high hopes, especially since he's starting to remember bits and pieces of happened before.

His mind remembers, but not Harry himself. He thinks that it's all just a dream, a sick and twisted dream.

I'm not sure if we're drifting apart or not, because while he hugs and kisses me more, he doesn't walk me to and from school anymore. So, as I always do when I'm stressed or down, I started working on a new puzzle.

Just as Liam had promised me two years ago, I had actually been delivered a few hundred free puzzles straight to my house. Mrs. Perkins had been very confused, and I had told her, 'let's just day that I have friends in very high places.'

She assumed that I was talking about God, not aliens.

I took out a custom made puzzle that Liam had specially made for me. It was a picture of him, Dani, Perrie, Harry, and my mum that they had taken before hand.

It was a puzzle that Harry could never see.

Once again, I had to walk to school alone, without Harry. However, much to my surprise, while I was texting Harry, I managed to accidently bump into someone in an otherwise empty road. When I looked up, I saw someone that I've never seen before. 

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, are you okay?" He asked.

I immediately nodded, "don't apologize, I want watching where I was going."

He slowly nodded, "okay then if you say so. Do you know which easy the school is? I just came here last week, and I don't quite know my way there yet."

"That's actually where I was going," I grinned slightly, pocketing my phone. "So what's your name exactly?"

"Damien."

"Nice to meet you then, Damien."

***

I was sitting in Global History waiting for Harry to show up when a random announcement came on, "please excuse the announcement, but this is a very important announcement regarding Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson."

The next voice was one that I knew of all too well, and began to blush heavily. "Hello Lou! I know that you are probably blushing a lot right now from all of the attention, but I didn't have any other way to tell you and the whole school, so why not do it both at t the same time. Louis William Tomlinson, also my boyfriend of two years, I've made up my mind, and I love you so much Boo! I was too stupid and blind to not notice it any sooner. I hope that you could still say those three words back at me."

Nearly bursting with excitement, I looked over to Mr. Boston, asking the silent question, which he rolled his eyes at, "go get your man, don't even think about keeping him waiting."

Without wasting any time, I got up, and ran down the hallways to get to the principal's office. When I got there, I may have been super sweaty, and out of breath, but Harry was still there, and I didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"I love you too Hazza!" I exclaimed, pressing my lips to his, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me, and kiss back with just as much force.

*** (WARNING SMUT! )

The moment we got to Harry's home, Harry carried me upstairs to his bedroom, then laid me down in his bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, gently tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I nodded, "as sure as I'll ever be. Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

He leaned closer to my ear so he could whisper quietly, "I've been ready since the first time I saw you, I was just waiting for you."

Without waiting another moment, Harry undressed me carefully, with a bit of my help, then didn't wait to get rid of his own clothes as well. He looked down at me, running his fingers across my chest, then my stomach, and down to my bum. Blushing darkly, I gasped as Harry's wet finger prodded at my entrance, and immediately, I clamped my legs shut.

"Sh it's okay, love. It'll only hurt a little, but then it will feel really good, I promise. But before it can feel good, I need to see your pretty little hole, okay?"

I nodded, parting my legs again. Harry began to carefully and slowly enter his finger into me. Biting my lip to keep my pleasure laced whimpers in, I attempted to keep quiet, and tightly gasped the sheets. Harry pressed his lips to mine as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first.

At first his fingers moved slowly enough for me to get used to them. Once I did, I moved my hopes against his fingers, then let out a loud wine as his fingers pressed against what seemed to be my prostate.

"Does that feel good, love?" Harry asked, pulling away from my lips as his fingers began their slow assault on my prostate, which made me whimper loudly and writhe with pleasure.

"Ve-very," I nodded. "Add another, plea-" I broke off in a scream as Harry added a third dry dinner. It burned more than I had thought it would, especially when he started scissoring his the large fingers in and out of me.

"Okay Boo?" Harry asked after a couple minutes.

I nodded, meeting his fingers' thrusts. However, Harry pulled his fingers out, which made me elicit a small desperate whine.

"Want you to ride me babe," Harry murmured into my ear as he rolled on a condom, and applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock before laying back. "Don't want to hurt you, love. And it'll feel even better for you."

"O-okay," I said quietly as I hovered just above Harry's member.

"Are you sure that you're ready, Love?" Harry asked, holding my hand, gently brushing his thumb along my knuckles.

"Y-yes," I assured him, and he kissed the back of my hand before nodding.

Shakily, I lowered myself down onto the top of Harry's large member, whimpering at the slow stretch. Harry pulled me to him, firmly pressing his lips against my own in order to distract me. I paused a moment to adjust to the stretch.

He moaned into my mouth, and his hands roamed my back to soothe me. Though I tensed up as he went over my old raised scars from a certain Chitahuri whip master. "It's okay, you're beautiful," was all Harry whispered into my mouth as he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. 

That gave me the confidence to sink down by a couple more inches, which also caused Harry to moan again. Slowly, I sank down the rest of the way, whining as I did, because now his member is pressing directly against my sensitive gland. 

"There you go baby, such a good boy for me," Harry murmured when he pulled away from my mouth. Moaning, I fisted the sheets by Harry's head in my fingers as I began to slowly more up and down, Harry moved his hips along with me to match the speed that I had started. 

Each time Harry's penis would brush against my prostate, I'd emit a loud and embarrassing high pitch whimper that had Harry thrust faster into me.

"F-fuck Harry I'm -I'm almost... j-just faster!" I yelled, closing my eyes tight at the intense pleasure.

Siting up, Harry pounded faster into me, but also trapping my dick between us. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let out loud 'ah's' with each time Harry thrusted into me. 

"So p-pretty like this Lou, are you going to come for me?" Harry asked as he tightened his grip on my hope. 

All I could do was whimper, and all but screamed as I lost it, releasing into the space beneath us. Harry came into the condom with a low moan in my ear.

"I love you Boo." Harry panted out, pressing several firm kisses to my neck.

Giggling slightly, I answered back, my voice completely wrecked, "love you too Hazza."

***(END OF ZE SCENE!)

Later that night, I heard Harry whisper into my ear a quiet confession that made me freeze for a moment, and I probably paled a lot.

"I love you so much Lou, and I know that you're going to be the man I marry one day, and then, and only then, will I have alien babies with you."

 

The End? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This took me so long to type, and I don't even know why! But anyways, I hope you like it so far, and just as a heads up, the chapters are going to be short like this so that I can update more quickly! Love you all!


End file.
